Artemis and Ajay
by Spinnika
Summary: In a bizarre lab accident Artemis creates Ajay, a real living and thinking person who lives inside Artemis' head. When Ajay does take a form, it's an exact replica of Artemis and even Butler can't tell them apart... Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. On hiatus until continuing chapters are written.
1. Lab Accident

Artemis was in the lab. He'd been in there for almost three days straight. Butler and his parents were getting worried. But Artemis was determined to complete his project. He'd been working on it for months and he was not going to give up now. He was planning to create special type of fuel that was three times more efficient than any other fuel made by man so far. It would keep a car running for three days straight with only one litre. Many people thought the task was impossible to accomplish, especially for a 15 year old boy. But they where forgetting that this 15 year old was Artemis Fowl the Second. And, for Artemis, nothing was impossible.

But just as Artemis was pouring in the final ingredient, he accidentally knocked a small vial of Lactic Acid into the glass test tube holding the rest of his concoction. Instantly, a thick, green coloured steam filled the air. Artemis shoved his safety glasses away from his eyes once the steam had cleared. The liquid inside the test tube had turned clear and was glowing eerily. Artemis felt like he was going to scream with frustration. He'd been _so _close to completing his project and now he had to start from scratch. Artemis poured the clear substance into a small glass vial and headed for the sink. But as he was about to pour it down the sink, he paused. This was an entirely new substance to exploit. He couldn't just get rid of it before he'd at least had a chance to test it for new and powerful properties. First he'd conduct a few tests to ensure the substance wasn't harmful. Then it would be ready for human testing.

And he would be the test subject.

* * *

That's all I'm going to write now. I know it's barely anything, but I want to see if people like it before I write anymore...

~Spinnika


	2. Poison or Power?

Hey guys!

Sorry I'm taking a while to update, but I fractured my wrist last week and it's taking ages to type with one hand! But I finally finished the next chapter! Here it is!

* * *

Artemis ran the thin rod over the beaker for the tenth time that day. Again, the result came up negative. The rod was an interesting instrument of Artemis' own invention. It scanned whatever happened to be underneath it for anything that could be potentially harmful to the human body, such as toxic substances, marijuana, and radioactive materials.

Artemis held the beaker up in front of his face. So, it looks like you can't hurt me at all can you? he thought.

Artemis placed the beaker back on the table, just as Butler poked his head in. "Hey Artemis. I just thought I'd check up on you. You haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately and your parents are getting worried."

Artemis looked up at him. "Sorry Butler, its just..." Artemis paused, he didn't know what to say. Ever since he'd created this strange liquid he'd felt this weird determination to find out what it was, no matter the cost. "...I feel I really need to know what this is." he finished, showing Butler the container. Butler moved closer for a better look. The liquid was strange. That was clear. It filled the semi-dark room with an eerie light as if it had it's own inner energy source. "Ah Artemis? I'm not sure if I should let you keep that. It looks dangerous."

"That's just the thing, Butler. It _looks _dangerous, but all my tests say it isn't. And they've never been wrong before..."

"There's always a first time, Artemis." Butler said quietly.

"Not with my inventions." Artemis said confidentially. "If my scanners say it's not harmful, then it isn't. And I've scanned it hundreds of times with my special scanner rod here, and it always comes up with the same answer; negative. There's no way it can hurt me or anyone else, unless it has some new type of magic inside it which I highly doubt."

Butler sighed. How long would it take for Artemis to realise that, however unlikely, _anything _was possible. Butler became aware that Artemis was speaking again and decided to listen.

"Well, I suppose if you really want me too I can throw it out." he said regretfully. Butler nodded, satisfied. He would feel safer with that strange stuff out of the house. "Just get some sleep, Artemis." he said before leaving the room and shutting the door after him.

Once Butler had left, Artemis quickly poured the liquid into it's small glass vial again. He had no intention of throwing away this interesting liquid. It could well be carrying a new brand of power even the fairies knew nothing about. He felt a twinge of guilt for deceiving Butler, but it was the only way he could exploit the substance without Butler trying to stop him.

Artemis glanced at the clock and his heart jolted. It was 3 o'clock in the morning! He'd have to get some sleep or he'd make himself sick. And I need to be ready for the test tomorrow. he thought. For he'd decided to go ahead with the human testing tomorrow. There was no way it could hurt him.

Not after all those tests.

* * *

So, do you like it? Remember, I'm all open for suggestions. I'll even take criticism, just as long as it's constructive and will actually make my writing better ;).

~Spinnika


	3. Meeting Ajay

Sorry that the chapters are so short but come on! I'm typing with one hand here! Plus I gotta fit it all in with school and stuff. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Artemis woke the next morning feeling exhilarated. Today might well be the most important day of his life. He might have discovered a whole new type of magic! A type of magic that even the fairies knew absolutely nothing about!

When Artemis came down for breakfast, however, there was not a trace of emotion on his face. No one could tell what he was thinking and Artemis wanted it to stay that way. If anyone found out what he was about to do, the liquid would be confiscated and he would be in so much trouble he wouldn't be allowed in the lab for _months!_

"So how are you this morning, honey?" Artemis' mother Angeline's voice cut straight through Artemis' thoughts. "Fine as always, Mother." Artemis replied but then added, after seeing his mother's look, "I mean Mum."

"That's better. I don't want any of that, "mother" business any more. It's just too...too..._formal _for someone your age! You need to start acting like a normal teenager, Artemis! You're too responsible."

Artemis gave a mental snort. He didn't think he'd ever hear a mother saying her child was too responsible.

Artemis bolted down his breakfast as fast as he could. He almost bowled over poor Beckett as he was walking, bleary-eyed towards the table for breakfast.

"Artemis seems a little hyper this morning." Artemis' father remarked from over the top of the newspaper. "I know. I don't know what's gotten into him." Angeline said, twisting a strand of hair around her finger the way she did when she was worried.

Butler was silent but he was watching the door Artemis had just ran through with eyes narrowed with suspicion. Artemis is definitely up to something, he thought. _And I'm going to find out what._

Artemis quickly punched in the entry code on the keypad next to the door and jumped through into the lab. There it was. Sitting on the bench just as he had left it the night before. Turning around he shut the door making sure he heard the click of the mechanical lock before he faced the bench again. Walking forward, he lifted the tiny vial off the bench. As Artemis held the bottle to his lips, he felt his heartbeat quicken till it was hammering against his chest. What if it kills me? He thought fearfully but then his iron core took over. It will _not _kill me! He told himself sternly. There's nothing wrong with it and I know it. There's no time for doubts now. And with those thoughts echoing in his head he swallowed the whole thing in one gulp.

Instantly he felt very dizzy and grasped the edge of the bench for support. It felt like someone had dropped a large, heavy blanket over his brain. But the weirdest thing was, he could sense someone or something else experiencing the same thing he was. He didn't here a noise yet he could sense some other being was present. It was a bit like that feeling you get when you know someone's right behind you but you can't see them. Suddenly, the dizzy feeling vanished and he felt normal again.

Except...

He could still feel that other person in the back of his mind! He knew it was a person now. He wasn't sure how he knew, just that it was human or part human anyway...

_Wha...Where am I? _Artemis almost jumped a foot in the air. He could have sworn he'd heard a voice inside his head! He must be imagining things..._No you're not imagining things! _The voice said again and this time Artemis caught a distinct note of indignation. "Can...Can you hear me?" he said aloud. _Yes I can. Bu_t _I don't think you need to say it aloud. I can hear your thoughts. _The strange voice said.** You an hear my **_**thoughts**_**?** Artemis did not appreciate all his thoughts being read like a book. _Well not exactly...I think I can only hear what you want me to hear and vice versa. _The voice said again, floating around Artemis' head. Artemis felt a blast of relief. The thought of an unknown creature reading his thoughts was horrifying. **Um..who...who are you?** Artemis "thought-spoke" to the voice. _Me? Well to tell you the truth I'm not really sure. _**Do you have a name?** Artemis asked. _Ah...Yes. I think it's Ajay._

**Ajay? That's a weird name. I've never heard of anyone called that before. Still I must be polite. My name's Artemis Fowl the Second. I'm 14 and also the smartest person on the planet.** Ajay snorted. _I highly doubt that._ **Oh do you?** Artemis replied. **Well I was the one who created you so you're not one to talk!** _Ok,ok. You win. But do have any idea _how _you created me? If I was you, I wouldn't think it was possibl_e. Ajay said. **Well you're **_**not **_**me! Only I could create another being that lives inside another's head! **There was a sceptical silence from Ajay.

**Alright, alright it was a complete accident that I created you. I was trying to create a more efficient fuel and I accidentally knocked a bottle of Lactic Acid into my formula and there you were.** Artemis explained to Ajay.

_Weird. Well it looks like you're stuck with me. _Artemis considered this statement. He wasn't sure if this was good or bad. Having another person living in you're head was an entirely new concept to Artemis Fowl. The possibilities were endless. But then again, it could get really annoying. _Don't worry I'll try not to annoy you _Ajay laughed. Artemis shook himself mentally. He'd need to get used to shielding his thoughts from Ajay.

_So what are we going to do now? _Ajay said "Well first I'm going to research the effects of Lactic Acid, ground Bauxite and Chlorox, the three main chemicals I used for my formula." Artemis said aloud more so he could hear an actual human voice then for any other reason.

Over the next few hours, Ajay berated Artemis with questions ranging from how coffee makers work to what Artemis' name meant. **It's the name of the Greek hunter goddess ok? Now will you stop asking me things! It's **_**really **_**annoying!** Artemis cried. But Ajay's curiosity had sparked. _Ohhh! Is my name the name of a Greek god? _**Well it depends...**Artemis said spinning round on his swivel chair. **...Is your name Hermes? Poisedon? Zeus? Because if it's not then your answer is no.** _Well what does it mean then? _Ajay said huffily. **I'll only tell you if you shut up for at least an hour!** _Fine._ Said Ajay shortly. Right. Your name, Ajay, is of Sanskrit origin and means "unconquered". _Cool! I'm "unconquered". _**You are **_**so **_**immature. And what happened to our agreement?** _Oh, well I wasn't serious_. _Shutting up for an hour is the one thing I_ can't _do! _**Oh yeah, sure.** Artemis said sarcastically, getting up from his chair_._ _Where are you going?_ Ajay asked. I'm going to get something to eat, I've had nothing to eat since breakfast. _What time is it now?_ Uh... 3 o'clock. _Ok, maybe you should get something to eat._

As Artemis entered the kitchen, he noticed that the room was empty except for Myles and Beckett who were playing some game with marbles.

"Hi Artemis! Want to play?" Myles asked. "No, not now Myles, I'm working on an important project." Artemis replied. "But you're _always_ working on an important project!" Beckett piped up. "Yes, but this one is one of the most important ones I've ever had in my life." Artemis replied truthfully. "Ok fine. I knew we were wasting our time." Myles sighed, returning to the game.

Artemis felt a twinge of guilt at rebuking the twins. Then he remembered. He had another person living inside his head! Myles and Beckett could wait.

Artemis got out some things for lunch. He wasn't used to making his own lunch, but it seemed his parents and Butler had gone out for the day.

As he quickly spread jam on a piece of bread, he heard Ajay ask another question. _What's that red stuff you're putting on that white thing? _"It's called jam and the white thing is called bread." Artemis said aloud without thinking.

"What was that, Artemis?" Myles said, a confused look on his face. "Uh...nothing." Artemis said hurriedly and quickly scooped up his sandwich and ran out of the kitchen.

"Did you hear that?" Myles asked Beckett. "Yeah, Artemis was talking to himself." Beckett replied. "And I heard him chatting away to no one in the lab this morning as well." Myles said looking worried. "Should we tell Mummy?" Beckett asked. "Yeah I think we should."

"What did you say?" Angeline cried rising from where she was crouched in the garden.

"It's Artemis, Mum. He's talking to himself." Myles said

"Are you sure? Maybe he's just reminding himself about something."

"No, he's _really_ talking to himself. Like having conversations." Angeline looked worried. "I think we should tell your father and Butler. Butler suspected something was wrong with Artemis. He's not going to like this." Angeline said, dashing towards the house.

* * *

So is that long enough for you? I got up at 6 am this morning to finish it! Remember to give me feedback. Is there anything I should edit? Please R&R!

~Spinnika


	4. Ajay? Magic?

Hey guys! So sorry about not updating, but I've got two tests this week and I gotta study! And to you guys asking questions, I am planning on putting Holly and the fairies in the story. They'll come in later chapters. Thanks to iwuvarty, Scott Evilton, Heiki Koboi, mtzBEN and zybolic for your helpful reviews!

* * *

When Artemis woke up the next morning, he instantly knew something was wrong. The rest of his family and Butler were watching as if he was about to do something terrible and the atmosphere was filled with tension.

_What's up with them? _Ajay asked. **I'm not sure.** Artemis replied, trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone. _It's like they're all waiting for you to do something bad. _**I know. I don't why they're all so tense.**

Artemis left the table feeling everyone's eyes on him as he left the room. He hurried up the the lab. Ajay had shown that he had absolutely no idea about what is was like on Earth and Artemis was planning on teaching him as much as possible. To his surprise, Ajay picked things up fast. Artemis soon realised that, despite his earlier impression, Ajay was quite intellectual. Ajay was just unused to living inside someone else's head and needed time to adapt.

**Alright. I think it's time for a break. **Artemis told Ajay after several hours hard work.

Artemis glanced at his watch. It was 1:35. Time for lunch.

As Artemis entered the kitchen, he immediately saw that the room was not empty. Juliet and the twins were sitting at the table having their lunch. "Hi, Artemis." Juliet said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hi Juliet, Myles, Beckett. What have you been doing?"

Juliet looked up from her lunch."Well, I've been drawing with the twins. We're just having a lunch break then we're going back to it. What have _you _been doing?"

"Ah...Well...You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Juliet leaned forward. "Try me."

"Sorry, Juliet, but it's confidential."

"Fine. Be that way." Juliet snapped turning back to the twins.

Artemis quickly made up his own lunch and sat down next to Beckett. "Where is Moth..I mean Mum and Dad and Butler?" Artemis asked him. "Dad's on a business meeting, Mum's out shopping and Butler's gone to check the perimeter cameras are all working." Beckett replied.

Artemis smiled. Good. That meant the house would be temporarily adult-free. He could continue to instruct Ajay without Butler breathing down his neck.

Artemis was yanked from his thoughts by the sound of a chair next to him scraping against the floor.

"I think I'll go finish my drawing now." Beckett said getting up. But as Beckett stood, he accidentally knocked over Juliet's cup of coffee off the table.

Now Artemis had never really had good reflexes. He prefered to do all the thinking and leave the physical activities to Butler and Holly. There was no way Artemis could have reacted in time to catch the cup before it shattered on the floor. Yet when the cup was sent hurtling off the edge of the table, Artemis felt his body move on it's own accord. Before Artemis had time to think, he had lunged off his chair and dived forwards onto the ground with his hands stretched out in front of him. But even as the cup fell in a direct path towards his hands, Artemis knew there was no way he could keep the coffee inside the cup. He may be able to stop the china cup from breaking, but he could already see the coffee spilling out of the cup.

Artemis closed his eyes, preparing to feel scalding coffee splatter all over him.

He waited.

And waited.

Nothing happened. Artemis opened his eyes and gaped at what was in front of him. His hands were cupped on the ground and the cup was hovering a few centimetres over his hands. He could see the coffee frozen in mid-air over his hands. **Ajay! Did you do that?**

_Ah..I might've. _Ajay sounded uncertain, almost scared. "Artemis what...?" Artemis heard Juliet say and out of the corner of his eye he saw her slide off her chair to see what was going on. Artemis desperately tried to shield the coffee from her gaze but it was too late. He heard her gasp in wonderment at the sight.

**Ajay, do something!** Artemis screamed inside his head._I can't! I don't know what I did!_

**Come on Ajay. Just try.**

_Fine. Here goes._

Artemis felt Ajay concentrating and immediately felt a wave of nausea sweep over him. Suddenly, all the coffee was sucked back into the cup and Artemis only just managed to catch the cup as it suddenly unfroze itself and fell straight into his hands.

"Whoa Artemis! Lucky catch!" Beckett said leaning over the table.

But only Artemis and Juliet knew just how lucky the catch was.

Artemis dashed upstairs to his study. **We have some talking to do, Ajay.**

"Are you _sure _that's what happened Juliet?" Butler asked his sister desperately.

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes."

Artemis had run from the room right after the incident with the coffee. Juliet had sent the twins to their room and had described the incident to Butler as soon as he returned from checking the perimeter cameras.

"I...I don't know how he did it." Juliet said, her eyes glazed as she remembered the incident. "...It was like he used fairy magic to stop the cup falling, but we all know Artemis isn't a fairy."

"That's just what worries me." Butler told Juliet. "...There's no doubt that what you saw today was magic. Artemis must be getting fairy help from somewhere. And if he's not telling me who it is, then it can't be good. We're going to have to keep an even closer eye on him until we can catch this fairy who's been helping him. There are so many fairies out there who would love to see Artemis dead and we can't trust any of them except Holly until we find out who Artemis' fairy friend is."

"Agreed."

**What happened back there? **Artemis demanded. Ajay could sense the mounting anger emitting from Artemis easily.

**You took over my body! I can't **_**believe **_**you took over my body! How **_**dare **_**you! This is **_**my **_**body not yours!**

_I know! I didn't mean..._Ajay began

**What didn't you mean? To take over my body? I suppose you didn't even know you could do that. **Artemis said sarcastically.

_Yes! That's _exactly _what I mean! I didn't know I could seize control over your body. It was just a reflex action. When I saw the cup fall...I just automatically tried to catch it. I'm sorry Artemis._

Ajay felt Artemis calm down a bit.

**Right. We need to figure this out one step at a time. **Artemis took three deep breaths and closed his eyes, sinking cross-legged to the floor. This was his favourite meditating position and it helped him took stay calm and come to grips with the situation.

**Ajay, do you know **_**how **_**you took control over my body? And, more importantly, how you used magic? **Artemis asked.

_Did I use magic? Cool! I didn't know I was that powerful. Anyway, back to your question...Well, I'm not exactly sure how I did it. Like I said before, it was completely instinctive. I wasn't trying to _do _anything._

**Come on Ajay. We need to find out how you did it. If you could learn to use your magic through me all the time...Just think of the things we could accomplish!**

_It sounds great Artemis, _Ajay replied. _But I really don't know how I did it. I can try to do it again if you want._

**Yes.**

_Ok._

For the second time that evening, Artemis sensed Ajay concentrating as hard as he could. And, just as before, Artemis felt overwhelmed with nausea. He clutched the desk for support and that's when he noticed what was happening on the desk.

Artemis' desk lamp was floating half a metre in the air with nothing supporting it.

* * *

Sorry to leave you all in suspense but I can't put all the cool bits in one chapter can I? So, how do you like this chapter? I'm sorry if Artemis and Ajay's conversations are confusing but I took the helpful advice of Serial Doodler and put Artemis' thoughts in bold. Oh and zybolic? Sorry the twins sound older than they are, but I find it really hard to make them sound like 3 year olds and I kinda need them to be older for this story to work.

~Spinnika


	5. Magical overload

After some practise, Ajay was able to control his extraordinary power. He was able to levitate things at will, although it gave Artemis splitting headaches.

Butler and Juliet had not forgotten the coffee incident and they were watching Artemis like hawks. Artemis tried to avoid his family as much as possible, because even though Ajay was reasonably good at asserting control over his magic, he still sometimes slipped up. Things would randomly start to move across the room of their own accord.

Ajay was able to give Artemis a small amount of control over his magic. Artemis used this to tackle the magic back inside him whenever Ajay slipped up.

_ _ _

Artemis balanced on top of one of the smooth wooden kitchen chairs; reaching into the medicine cupboard. Artemis' mother kept a tiny cupboard filled with bandaids, Panadol and all kinds of medical supplies in the kitchen, where most of the household accidents seemed to occur. The cupboard was set high in the wall so the twins couldn't reach it. Unfortunately the cupboard was also too high for Artemis and he had to stand on a chair to reach it.

_What are you doing? _asked Ajay. Artemis got such a fright he almost fell from the chair.

**Would you stop doing that! I almost fell. If you have to know what I'm doing, I'm getting some Panadol because your magic is making me sick.**

_I'm sorry, Artemis. I don't know why it hurts you when I use my magic. It makes me feel great._

**Yeah. It makes **_**you **_**feel great. Maybe that's because you naturally have magic and I don't. Lately this headaches are getting more serious and I have to take Panadol or the rest of my family will notice. **

Later that afternoon, Artemis and Ajay practised magic again. They both watched through Artemis' eyes as a stack of folders floated slowly across the room. Ajay was having trouble with this trick. He was good at levitating a single object, but when it came to whole stacks of things, only part of the stack would make it across the room. Every now and then, another paper would come loose from the floating pile and flutter to the ground. By the time the folders made it across the room, there were only three left.

Artemis sighed, his hands massaging his temples. The headaches really were getting worse every time Ajay used his magic. Artemis' eyes followed the long line of papers strewn across the floor.

**You really need to get this right, Ajay. I'm sick of having to clean up after you.**

_Fine! I'll stop practising!_ Ajay snapped, miffed.

**I didn't mean that. I just want you too try harder. This time think of nothing else but the magic.**

_Alright. This time I am _going _to get this right! _

Artemis re-stacked the folders and set them on the desk.

**Let's try it again, shall we?**

This time, Artemis felt Ajay do more than just think about the magic. He let it become a part of him. Ajay was no longer conscious of himself or anything else in the world. All that existed was the magic. Only the magic.

The stack of folders lifted off the desk, but this time they rose as one, not a single sheet of paper came loose. The air around the papers buzzed with electricity and sheer power. The edges of the papers turned brown and crinkled up as the magic singed them.

But Artemis didn't notice any of these things. All he was conscious of was the pain. As Ajay reached a whole new level of power, the pain became to much for Artemis. Lightning shots of agony pierced his brain as he fell to the ground in pain. The pain alone could have killed an ordinary person. But Artemis Fowl the Second was no ordinary teenager. Anyone else, except maybe Butler, would have given up and succumbed to the agony, but Artemis fought it. Semi-conscious, he dragged himself to his knees and screamed aloud. "Ajay Stop! Stop! I can't stand it! STOP!"

Some distant part of Ajay heard Artemis' cries and shut off the magic, sending the papers crashing to the floor. Ajay sensed Artemis' pain and immediately realised his mistake. Using that much power could have killed someone who didn't have magic naturally. In fact, it was a wonder Artemis had survived. Or had he?

_Artemis?_

No response.

_Artemis!_

Nothing.

_ _ _

Artemis lay on the floor gasping for breath. Everything was a blur before his eyes. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. Just before everything faded away Artemis had time to register one thing: Thundering footsteps coming up the stairs towards his study.

_ _ _

Butler was downstairs with Juliet when he heard the screaming. Instantly, he recognised it as Artemis'. "Artemis!" he yelled. By the sound of it, Artemis was in pain_. _Skipping steps, Butler hurtled up the stairs with Juliet right behind him.

The door was locked when when Butler arrived but Butler didn't often take any notice of locks, he just charged right through the door, regardless.

Artemis was lying sprawled on the floor, unconscious when Butler burst into the room. Butler scanned the room, searching for what had been hurting Artemis. But all he could see was a pile of folders scattered all over the floor.

Dropping to Artemis' side, Butler quickly checked his pulse. It was racing. Again, Butler scanned the room; but nothing caught his eye so he turned his attention to Artemis. Artemis looked paler than usual. His forehead felt clammy but otherwise he seemed fine. Butler picked Artemis up and laid him on the bed. Turning to Juliet, he said, "Juliet, go get Mr. and Mrs. Fowl and bring them up here. We need to find out what hurt Artemis. Although I'm quite sure it was the fairy who's been hanging around here. Don't mention any of that to Artemis' parents. When Artemis wakes up he's got some explaining to do."

_ _ _

When Artemis passed out, Ajay remained conscious but some of Artemis' feelings passed onto him and he had to fight to stop himself from falling asleep.

Although Artemis' eyes were closed, Ajay could still hear. He heard Butler and Juliet enter the room and he listened to their conversation with interest. Then he heard Butler say something that changed that interest to dread:

"...When Artemis wakes up he's got some explaining to do."

_ _ _

Ha! Bet you didn't expect that coming! Anyway, I just want to tell all you fairy-lovers that Holly will be in the next chapter along with Foaly and probably Trouble too.

Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R!

-Spinnika


	6. Duty calls Again

Hey guys! So sorry about the delay. I barely have time to do anything nowadays. This will only be a short chapter 'cos I have other stuff I need to do. Again, thanks for your patience.

_ _ _

Holly Short saw the target pop up out of the corner of her eye. She whirled round aimed and fired in less than a second. There was an overly loud zapping noise as the target fizzled out of existence.

Holly watched as the scoreboard slid down. She allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction. 65/65. Full score.

As Holly turned away from the scoreboard, she noticed for the first time the crowd of spectators gaping at her score. What Holly didn't know was that only two other fairies had gotten over half her score before. Trouple Kelp and Julius Root, the LEP's former commander. But, for Holly Short, the score was average.

Holly took off her virtual-reality goggles and shooed the officers back to their desks.

Foaly had created the virtual-reality target practice course when several of the LEP's various janitors had complained about cleaning up shattered targets. Now, only Holly could see the targets with the virtual-reality goggles on. Holly was about to report to the front desk when her comms unit buzzed in her ear. Every LEP recon officer had a standard comms unit so that they could be contacted instantly in case of an emergency.

"Holly!" said Foaly's voice. "I need you in the Observation Room now!"

Holly sighed. "What is it now, Foaly?

"I'll tell you when you get here. Now get going."

As Holly walked down a corridor, past rows of offices, heading for the Observation Room. A head poked out of one of the offices.

"Hey Holly," said Corporal Grub Kelp. "Wacha doin'?"

"Foaly's got some emergency up in the Observation Room." Holly replied.

"Ohhhh. That's _so _not fair! You always get top-secret missions on the surface and I just sit here all day filing papers! I'm sending in a complaint!" cried Grub, an indignant look on his face.

"You do that, Grub. Just remember that not all surface missions end well." Holly cautioned her fellow officer.

Grub gulped. "Ah...Maybe I'll just keep filing papers..."

"Whatever you say, Grub." Holly said, walking down the corridor.

Holly entered the Observation Room. It was very much how she always remembered it. Clean, pristine walls with computer screens everywhere.

"Holly!" said Foaly, clopping over to her from where he'd been gazing at one of the screens.

"That's me." said Holly. "What's the problem?"

"Come over here." Foaly said, leading her over to the computer screen. "That's the problem." he said, indicating the screen.

Holly gazed at the screen, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. On screen, there was a map of the surface world. Every now and then, a burst of blue light would appear for a split-second in a different part of the world and then disappear.

"Sorry, Foaly, but I have no idea what that is."

Foaly sighed in frustration. "Whenever you use magic, it leaves a print in the air for a fraction of a second and then fade away. I have recently created a program that locates the magic print and places it on this map within that split-second. The bursts of light you can see on the map are those magic prints. With this program, I can see when, where and how much magic the field officers on the surface are using right now."

Holly nodded, digesting this speech. "And this relevant...how?"

"Well, about half an hour, my program picked up on a magic print so big it could have killed the fairy creating it. What's more it lasted longer than any fairy could possible sustain without being killed from sheer exhaustion. I also checked the records and no fairy was scheduled to be in that area at the time." Foaly explained.

"So what your saying is there is a really powerful unknown magical being loose on the surface." it was amazing how Holly could make a terrible crisis sound like an ordinary day at the office.

Foaly shook his head grimly. "Look, I'll bring it up on the big screen so you can see where it came from."

Foaly tapped a few keys on the keyboard and suddenly the map appeared on the huge screen overhead.

Holly watched the small magic bursts scattered all over the globe. "Ah...Foaly? I don't see anything."

"Shhh. Just watch."

Holly turned her attention back to the screen just in time to see a huge blue blob blossom onto the screen. Holly gaped. The thing was huge! And it hadn't even started to fade yet! Whatever it was, it couldn't be good for the People. That amount of power had to be dangerous for both fairies and humans. Slowly, the magic print began to fade and Holly could see where it was coming from.

_Oh no. _she thought and groaned.

Ireland. The magic print was coming from Ireland. Artemis was up to something. Again.

"That's right." said Foaly, seeing the look on her face. "It's Artemis. Although how he managed to get his hands on a power like that, I have no idea. Whatever it is it can't be good."

Holly nodded dumbly. Now she knew why she'd been called to the Observation Room.

She was going to be sent to check on Artemis. Find out what he was up to and put a stop to it if necessary. Holly didn't know if she felt good or bad about this. Although Artemis was annoying, he was still her friend and the only contact she'd had with him was a few brief chats on the fairy communicator Holly had given him a few months ago and the occasional email. She would be able to talk to him in person for once!

"Alright, Foaly. I'll do it. I'll go and see what he's doing."

Foaly smiled. "I knew you'd say yes, Holly. You never let us down."

"Thanks Foaly. When do I leave?"

"As soon as we get you kitted out and get Trouble...I mean the _commander's _clearance."

"Right. Let's do that."

_ _ _

Holly soared through the air like she was born to fly. There was nothing she liked best than flying. Oh, the sheer joy of feeling the clear, surface air on her face, whipping her hair out of her face.

Holly gazed down at the valley below her and thought back on the past twenty minutes.

Trouble had been reluctant to let one of his best officers go, but when he was informed of the situation he ordered Holly to the surface as soon as possible. Holly was "kitted out" with the basic field officer's equipment and given a pare of Hummingbird wings. Holly had asked for the latest model, the Doubledex, but all of them had been rented out by other field fairies.

Now Holly flew over the beautiful country of Ireland feeling happy. She was on the surface with a whole stash of the latest LEP equipment and she was not being chased by some huge evil monster.

_But I could well be_ _in a few minutes. _She reminded herself grimly. _Whatever Artemis is doing it can't be good._

Even though her helmet had a built in GPS, Holly didn't bother to turn it on. She had flown this way so many times she knew it off by heart.

After ten more minutes Holly soured over the city of Dublin. She was nearly there. She quickly performed the "three W's" checklist. Wings, weapon and way home. All check.

As Holly flew over a big hill, the huge stone blob of Fowl Manor came into view. Holly threw off the giddiness that always came from flying and steeled herself for the worst case scenario.

Holly jerked her legs up behind and above her and fell in a steep dive for Fowl Manor.

Time to get down to business.

_ _ _

Hope you liked that chapter. It was really hard to make because I've got a stye in my eye and I can barely see! Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask...I'm new to Fanfiction and I'm not sure how to change my review settings to let non-members review too. Can someone tell me how to in their review? It would be much appreciated.

Thanks,

-Spinnika

Remember-R&R!


	7. Decision Time

Sorry, guys. This is going to be a really, really, _really _short chapter_._

__ _ __

Artemis slowly became aware of the dull throbbing in his head. It came and went. Sometimes it became so loud it filled his whole head and other times it seemed only a faint throb at the back of his head.

Now, however, it was as loud as ever. **Ohhh. Go away! **He groaned, but the throbbing persisted. After a while, the throbbing formed itself into words. _Artemis....Artemis....ARTEMIS! _

The last word was so loud it echoed back and forth across his head. Who was speaking? No, not speaking. Something else.

**What's going on? **Artemis spoke inside his head, hoping the voice would respond.

_Artemis! _The voice said, sounding relieved. _I've been waiting for ages for you to wake up!_

Artemis thought hard. The voice was so familiar.

_Artemis, I need your help. You have to think of a convincing story to fool Butler and Juliet. They were in here earlier. They think you're getting fairy help from somewhere. _

Suddenly, all the memories of the past few days came rushing back to Artemis.

**Ajay?! What are you talking about?**

Ajay sighed with frustration. _It's Butler and Juliet. When you passed out I heard them talking. _

_They're planning on asking you some questions concerning me when you wake up._

**They know who you are? How did they find out?**

_No! They don't know about me. Yet. They think you're getting help from a fairy._

**Are they in here now?**

_No, they left about twenty minutes ago._

**Good. We have to think something convincing up now. Or we're in serious trouble.**

_ _ _

Butler stepped onto the landing outside Artemis' room. It was half an hour since he and Juliet had left Artemis alone in his room. Butler had decided to check on him every half hour to see if he was awake.

Butler entered to room and jumped in surprise. Artemis was sitting up in bed and seemed perfectly fine despite the fact that he seemed to be in mortal agony barely an hour ago.

"Artemis!" he cried stepping forward into the room.

"Hello, Butler. I seemed to have passed out. I believe it happened while I was experimenting with some old LEP equipment. I was trying to take apart the components of an old LEP model when some of the electricity wires became entangled with my fingers. I must have passed out from the sheer pain of the electricity passing through my body."

Butler looked doubtful. The story itself sounded authentic, but something still didn't seem right. When he looked around, he could see all of the LEP equipment he had stolen from a fairy SWAT team two years ago spread out on the desk. Strange. He didn't remember seeing it when he first came into the room.

Artemis was cradling his head in his hands.

"I have a slight headache, Butler. Could you please leave me alone for a while."

Butler could see Artemis really was in pain, so he decided not to argue.

"Do you want a Panadol or something?" he said walking towards the door.

"No...I'll be right."

As soon as Butler had shut the door after him, Artemis slumped back on his pillows.

**I hate it when you use magic.**

_I had too, Artemis. I knew he would look for the LEP stuff so I used the magic to put it on the desk while you were talking to him._

**Well I knew that, obviously. You think I can't tell when you use magic?**

Silence, then,

**This has to stop.**

_What?_

**You. I mean, I can't handle it, Ajay. It hurts me too much when you use magic and you can't not use magic for the rest of your life. It isn't natural. **

_So...So what are you going to do?_

**Me? I'm not going to do anything. _You _are going to do something. You're coming out.**

**_ _ _ **

Alright. I've got a question for you. Should Artemis tell Holly about Ajay? I'm going to leave the answer up to you because I can't decide. Write your answer in your reviews and I'll count the votes and see what the majority want. Ok? So, R&R!

-Spinnika


	8. All New Ajay

Right, so I've put a lot of thought into this chapter, and I've decided what I'm going to do. Good news is; I _finally _got my cast off! Now I can type with two hands! *flexes fingers* So, here we go.

_ _ _

Artemis was in his room. Alone. Or rather, if anyone looked in his room they would say he was alone but, in fact, he was not. There were two people in the room and only two people in the world knew who the second one was. One was Artemis.

The other was Ajay.

_When are we doing it?_

**Now. If we can.**

_But...But I don't know...How._

**All you have to do is try. You are very powerful, Ajay. Your magic rivals that of No1 himself. And that is one powerful demon.**

If you were standing right next to Artemis, you'd never be aware of the internal conversation going on right beneath your nose.

_But, I'm just not sure._

**Ajay, you really need to build up your self-confidence a little. You'll never get anywhere if you're to scared to do anything.**

Hey! I'm not scared! I'm just a little concerned that, if I release too much power, I'll...

**Kill me?**

_Well...Yeah._

**Honestly, Ajay. I can take care of myself. I am a Fowl after all.**

_Yeah, but look at what happened last time._

**Yes, I must admit, last time didn't go so well. But who's to say it will happen again. This time I've calculated the exact amount of power you can release without any...Ah..._Unfortunate _accidents.**

_And what if you're wrong?_

Artemis felt a tight smile stretch across his lips and Ajay gave an involuntary shiver, if that can be said when Ajay didn't, technically, exist.

**That, my friend, is impossible.**

_ _ _

Ajay's POV

I concentrated. Again. I didn't like doing this again. Not after what happened last time. But Artemis _insisted _I try. And when Artemis _insists, _it's pretty hard to say no.

I feel the magic swirl like a huge, living beast inside me. I feel it rush up and I release what little control I have over it. As my mind is absorbed by the magic, some tiny portion of my brain that is still conscious directs the magic. _Out. _The piece of my brain says. _I want out._

I feel my magic envelop Artemis' brain. What's it doing? I wonder. Then I realise.

_It's copying it! _I cry, triumphantly, inside Artemis' head.

**What? **I hear Artemis say groggily.

_You're still conscious? That's unusual. Well, I do believe my magic copying your brain to create one for me. It is, essentially, _cloning _it._

**That's nice... **Artemis' voice sounds strange, detached.

_Artemis? _I say. But he has no time to answer me, even if he is still conscious.

I feel my magic everywhere and I hear a loud whistling in my head.

_What's going on?! _I scream

_Wha..._

__ _ _ _

I slowly return to consciousness. Everything is dark. I can't see anything.

_Artemis! Open your eyes! I want to see!_

Nothing from Artemis.

_Artemis!_

Again, nothing. I need to see. I'll have too try to take control over Artemis again. Artemis won't like me doing it, but I have no choice.

Artemis' eyes open. That's strange, I didn't even have too push for control. I turn Artemis' head, looking around. I'm in Artemis' bedroom. There's a figure lying on the bed. I walk over to the bed. It's nice being able to control what I do. I lean over the prone figure on the bed and instantly get the shock of my life.

It's Artemis.

Then that means...

I'm not in Artemis' body. I'm in my own.

_ _ _

"Artemis!" I yell. I like the sound of my own voice.

"Artemis!" Artemis still won't wake up. But he has too. I don't know what to do. And what will happen when Artemis' family finds there are two Artemises. My magic has simply made a clone of Artemis that I can occupy. Although I am an entirely different person, I look like another Artemis.

"Artemis!" This time the name didn't come from my lips, it came from downstairs. I recognise the voice. It's Artemis' mother's. Angeline.

"Artemis!" she yells again. "If you don't answer me, I'm coming up there!"

A jolt of fear zapps across my chest.

"Ah...Yes....Mother." I say hesitantly.

"What are you doing?! You have to get ready for the party!"

I freeze, horrified.

"What party?"

"Are you trying to be funny, Artemis? Now's not the time. I told you about this party _months _ago!"

"I...I don't think I can go."

"Don't give me this now, Artemis! This party means a lot to me and your father. Be down here in ten minutes, ready to go. We're on a tight schedule."

I glance, once more, at the unconscious figure on the bed. He's still not awake. Who knows when he'll wake up. And if he can't go.

Then I'll have to go in his place.

_ _ _

Did you like that? Hmmm. What's Ajay going to do now? He's going to a party with his "family" which he knows next to nothing about. Throw Holly in the mix and you've got a problem. Well, find out in the next chapter. For now: R&R!!!

-Spinnika


	9. Party Confrontation

Sorry guys for not updating for, like, _months! _My foot injury is taking a lot of time to heal and I have to go the hospital at least once a week for regular check ups. Obviously, this can be very time consuming. Well here's the next chapter anyway!

Ajay's POV

I fidget in my suit. It feels strange and stiff. Hanging off my body like an insect's exoskeleton. I would much prefer to wear something a lot more practical but the suit is necessary for my disguise.

I'm sitting in the back of the Fowl Bentley with the rest of Artemis' family and Juliet. Butler's driving. It seems like hours since I made my spectacular entry into the real world but in fact it's been only twenty minutes.

In those twenty minutes I did a lot. First, I gave Artemis a shot of my magic to help heal any injuries he may have sustained during my exit from his brain. The magic should also keep him asleep long enough for me to return from the party. It wouldn't be good if he came barging in on us.

Then, I looked in Artemis' wardrobe for something suitable to wear. I found the suit and put it on. I spent the remaining ten minutes trying to recall every single fact Artemis ever told me about his family. If I was going to trick Artemis' family into believing I was the real Artemis I'd need to know everything possible about his life and family.

"Artemis, honey, are you ok? You look a bit ill."

Artemis' mother jolts me out of my thoughts. I think about what she said. I don't think "ill" is a strong enough word to describe how I'm feeling.

"Uh...Yeah, I'm fine. At least I think."

I look around me and see everyone looking at me. Even Butler is staring at me in the rearview mirror.

"what?" I say defensively. "I'm just feeling a bit...off colour."

"Off colour? Since when have you ever been "off colour"? Artemis' father asks.

"I...well...just forget it." I turn away, looking out the window and watching the trees flash past. I've already made up my mind what I'm going to do when we reach the party. I'll disappear the moment we arrive and stay out of sight until it's time to leave.

I feel Artemis' family's eyes on me but I ignore them. I have a feeling I'll just make things worse by talking to them.

Noise. Laughing. Talking. That's all I hear when the Bentley pulls up in front of a manor house that even rivals the beauty of Fowl manor. Apparently it belongs to one of Artemis senior's business friends. Well, whoever this business friend is, he's got a lot of money.

We move towards the noisy crowd of people outside the house as one. One big happy family. All except me that is.

We reach the house and join the crowd. I immediately crouch down low. Determined to give Butler the slip. The crowd provides good cover. That's one of the advantages of being slightly smaller than everyone else. It's easy to hide.

I slip away from the crowd, heading for the dark shadows of the garden. I push my way through the bushes and sit on a small stone bench. I can hear a fountain tinkling somewhere nearby. Suddenly, I drop my face in my hands. How long can I keep this up before someone figures out the truth?

"Hey, Artemis. You don't look so well. Anything wrong?"

The words seem to be coming from nowhere. What was going on?

My first thought is that someone must have followed me here from the party and is now concealed behind the bushes. That theory is immediately dashed when the air in front of me shimmers and the outline of a small figure becomes visible.

I stare open-mouthed as the figure seems to step out of the very air itself. I can immediately tell she's not human. Her pointed ears tell me that. So does the fact that she just stepped out of thin air.

She has auburn hair and mismatched eyes. Like Artemis. She has a suit that shimmers and is hard to focus on. She opens her mouth and says:

"What's wrong, Artemis? You look like you've never seen me before."

I continue to gape at her; wracking my brain. I can't remember Artemis ever mentioning this small person.

"Come on, Artemis. Don't play innocent with me. I know you're trying to upset The People again."

The People? That sparks a memory. I thought back to one of our magic practising lessons. Artemis had said something about The People...

_**Don't use too much of your power, Ajay. It'd be just like The People to barge in and ruin everything.**_

_Who are The People?_

**Oh, just some fairies living below the surface of the world...**

The memory fades away. So this girl is a fairy.

"Artemis! Can you hear me? I'm talking to you!" The fairy snaps.

"Yes, I can hear you. Why are you here?" I ask.

"You know perfectly well why, Artemis. Foaly's built a new gadget that tracks down any magic, anywhere in the world. We recently picked up a huge amount of power coming from Ireland. From Fowl Manor in fact."

Uh oh. Artemis warned me about this. He said The People would probably pick up at least some of the magic I used. I have to think of a cover story quickly. But what? I should be able to think of one. My brain is a clone of Artemis'. I should be as smart as he is. Finally an idea begins to form...

Holly's POV

"....From Fowl Manor in fact." I finish, watching Artemis closely. He seems strange. Different.

Suddenly, he turns to face me. He looks normal again. He look like he's struggling to decide whether or not to tell me the truth. Then he says:

"Alright, I'll tell you. I've invented a magic storage device. It's sort of like the device you use to store magic for a time stop. Only this one will store almost twice as much magic in half he amount of space. I put most of my left over magic from Hybras in there. I was just experimenting with it when some of it got loose. That's what your scanner must have picked up on."

I stare at him for a second then sigh.

"Artemis, you know we can't let you keep that." I say. "We can't allow you to have any magic whatsoever."

I expect him to argue. To my enormous surprise, he doesn't.

"Alright, then." he sighs. "I always knew you'd confiscate it."

I open my mouth to ask if anything's wrong. Artemis _never _agrees to handover his inventions without a fight. But before I can, I hear Butler calling Artemis.

"Well, looks like it's time to go." Artemis says. "Bye."

He walks off.

Ajay's POV

As I walk away, I look behind me. But the fairy is gone. Gosh, I hope she bought my story. It sounded like something Artemis would do. Now I just have to survive the trip back then I can wake Artemis up and he can take over from here. Even though my brain is exactly the same as his, he has a _lot _more experience with this world then I do. He'll think of something...

Alright. Give me some feedback, please. Anything I can do to improve? Review!

-Spinnika


	10. The Right Decision

Hey guys! I know this, like, the shortest chapter I've ever written, but my exams are coming up and I've got hardly any time anymore! Sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes in this because I typed half of it during a school IT lesson. Gotta watch out for the teacher!

Holly was heading for the Observations room for her debrief. She had already decided what she would say. It was customary for the LEP recon officers to plan what they would say before they were asked. That way, the commander would only hear what he wanted to hear and everybody would be happy.

"Holly!" Foaly cried clopping towards her. "Nice to see you still in one piece."

"As always, Foaly."

There was a clang as the metal door swung open, striking the wall behind it. Holly smiled. She knew Trouble liked to make a dramatic entrance.

"Holly!...I mean Captain. Report."

"Well," Holly began. "I was about to enter Artemis' house when I saw their car pulling out of the drive. I assumed they were going out somewhere and followed them. They went to a party and I saw Artemis sneaking away from Butler. Naturally, I thought he must be up to something and I followed him.

"He went into the garden and I approached him from there. He looked a bit ill. Or nervous at any rate."

"Nervous?" Foaly snorted. "Since when has Artemis ever been nervous?"

"I know." Holly said. "I asked him if something was wrong but he just said he was fine. So then I asked him about the magic print and he said it was a misfire with a new magic storage device he was developing. I told him we'd have to confiscate it and he just said that he knew we'd have to take it eventually and said he'd give it to us."

"What?" Foaly yelped. "Since when has Artemis _ever _let us take one of his inventions voluntarily? Something's wrong. I just know it."

"You're not the only one, Foaly." Holly said with a troubled look on her face.

They both turned to Trouble. He looked awkward.

"Look," he said. "I know Artemis has helped us in the past, but anything that might be wrong with him his none of our business."

Holly opened her mouth to speak, an outraged look on her face but Trouble hurried on before she could speak.

"We'll send an officer to collect Artemis' device and then we'll leave him alone. I promise, if anything else strange happens in Ireland we'll put you on the case right away."

Holly thought for a minute then nodded. "Ok, but I just want to request one more thing."

"And what's that?" Trouble asked, a weary look on his face.

"I want to be the officer her collects Artemis' storage device. You never know, he could tell me what's wrong with him right there."

Trouble didn't really want to let her; he had other more pressing affairs where an officer like Holly would be valuable. But Holly was a hard person to refuse.

"Ok, but _then _you leave Artemis to himself."

"Thanks, Commander!" Holly said, grinning. "I won't let you down!" she said as the metal door clanged shut after her.

Trouble sighed. "Do you think that was a good idea?" he asked Foaly.

"Of course not!" Whenever you put the two of them together something big happens and I mean big! But I don't blame you, Holly is as stubborn as a dwarf. Who knows what she might have done if you'd refused her."

"I suppose you're right." Trouble sighed and left the room.

I haven't got much to say, just R&R!

-Spinnika


	11. Two Artys In The House

There you go. A nice, long chapter for you all. Enjoy!

Artemis felt terrible.

It was like someone had been hitting him over and over again in the back of the head with a sledgehammer.

Through the thick mist of pain that surrounded him, Artemis caught the sound of a voice calling to him. With a groan, he forced his eyes open...And screamed.

Someone was leaning over him. And that someone was himself. Quite literally himself. Artemis continued to scream as he stared into his own eyes and at the same time, scooting backwards trying to get away.

"Artemis! Listen to me! It's not what you think it is! It's me, Ajay."

The one small part of Artemis' mind that wasn't panicking immediately made the connection. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was Ajay using his magic to escape from his brain and enter the real world. He also remembered Ajay saying something about cloning...

"Oh. Your magic cloned my brain didn't it." Artemis didn't even remember thinking the words, they just slipped out. But he knew straight away they must be true.

"Uh huh. And, as it turns out, it cloned your body too."

Artemis slumped back onto his bed.

"How long have I been out?"

"Uh...Well, it happened on Friday afternoon and now it's Saturday morning so..."

"What?" Artemis sat bolt upright. "But...my parents...didn't they notice?"

Ajay described the previous night's events. When he finished Artemis stared at him then said:

"I forgot about that party."

"_You forgot about the party_? _That's _all you can say? I had to spend a whole night with people I've never met and pretend to be their son. And all you can say is I forgot about that party."

"You can't blame me for what happened last night!" Artemis said indignantly. "How was I supposed to know that you'd..."

Artemis froze as the sound of footsteps on the landing outside came through the door.

"Get in the closet." Artemis hissed and Ajay threw himself in just as the door opened.

"Artemis, are you talking to yourself? _Again?_" Beckett asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yes, I do that quite often when I'm studying. It helps keep my mind clear and open to ideas." Artemis replied. "Now can you get out of my room?"

Beckett glared at Artemis then retreated through the door saying as he did so:

"You don't look like you're studying."

"That was close." Artemis said, addressing the closet. "We'll have to be a lot more careful in future"

Ajay stepped out of the closet. "How will we keep this secret? We can't even sleep without at least one of us on watch. Someone could come in."

"I know. But don't worry. I have a few ideas..."

Angeline looked up as her son stepped off the bottom stair and onto the carpet. She had been worrying about him ever since the party last night.

Artemis had vanished the moment they arrived and Butler spent the whole time searching for him. Then, when it was time to go, Artemis reappeared and got in the car without saying a word. Both Butler and Artemis Senior gave him long talking to's for his behaviour but Artemis had neither responded nor cared about what Butler and his father had said. He didn't even try to defend himself when Artemis Senior had said he was too irresponsible to be allowed stray out of Butler's sight.

Angeline had seen Bulter eyeing Artemis anxiously and had realised that he too, had noticed something strange about Artemis.

Angeline had asked Artemis if something was wrong when they had arrived back at Fowl Manor but Artemis had muttered something about everything being "fine" and disappeared into his room. No one had seen him until now.

"Artemis, honey, how do you feel?" She called to him from across the room.

"Fine. Much better than yesterday."

Angeline sighed, relieved. Artemis sounded much better than he did last night. Whatever must have been bothering him must have gone away.

"I think I must have had a virus or something. I felt really sick last night. But I feel much better today."

"Good to hear it, darling. Want breakfast?"

"No, I'll get something later."

Artemis headed for the door. He always kept a stash of equipment hidden somewhere in the grounds in case of an emergency. And this was an emergency.

Ajay glanced up from his book as Artemis emptied an armload of equipment onto the bed. He had been trying to read as much books as possible so he could get used to the English language.

"What's that for?"

"It's to keep the others from noticing you."

"Ahhh." Ajay said, dropping the book on to the bedside table. "May I ask how that's going to work?"

"You wouldn't understand." Artemis said without looking up, his attention already focussed on the devices in front of him.

"Try me." Ajay said slipping off the bed. "I could help."

"No, you'd only mess things up. Now, go and stand by the door and warn me if anyone's coming. I'll jump into the closet and you can pretend to be me."

Ajay sighed. "Whatever you say, boss."

"Don't call me that."

"Ok, boss."

"Ah ha. Very funny. Just go stand by the door."

Ajay walked over to the door, pushing it open a crack so he could see the corridor outside. Already he could hear the metallic clicks and clacks as Artemis tinkered with the electronics. Again, he sighed. It was going to be a long day.

That long enough for you? I hope so. I know it's not as long as some of my other chapters, but, like I said before, I don't have much time. I might not be updating for a while so I tried my best to make this long for you.

-Spinnika


	12. In Hiding

Hello guys! Sorry about not updating. I'll try my hardest to keep adding more chapters. But, remember, I want reviews in exchange!

"There I'm done!"

Ajay looked up at the sound of Artemis' voice. He had been standing at the door keeping watch for many hours into the night now and was quite eager abandon his post by the door. He rushed forward saying:

"What? Where is it?"

Artemis pointed to the back of the room.

"Right there."

Ajay stared. Nothing seemed to have changed at all.

"Umm. I don't see anything."

Artemis rolled his eyes.

"That's the point. We don't want anyone to see you so I've constructed a curtain of reflective molecules that basically mimic the environment around them. That way, when you stand behind it, no one can see you."

Artemis stretched out his hand as he said this and Ajay watched in fascination as the air appeared to fold and slide around Artemis' outstretched hand.

"The only problem is," Artemis said, frowning. "People can still feel it. We can't risk someone walking straight into it."

Ajay frowned thoughtfully.

"I guess you could just lock you door?" he said halfheartedly.

Artemis shook his head.

"Too obvious. A locked door is a sure sign that something's going on."

"Well what can we do, then?" Ajay asked.

Artemis sighed.

"I'll think of something. I always do. But right now I need some rest. I've been working all night, ands if it shows in the morning it might raise suspicions."

Ajay yawned.

"I think I'll turn in too."

"Right. Grab a spare blanket and pillow from the closet and set up a bed behind the curtain." Artemis commanded "And _try _not to knock the curtain down in the process."

"I'm not _that _stupid, Artemis." Ajay said.

Artemis lay down in the bed saying:

"I've learnt from bitter experience that people _can _be that stupid. And, often enough, it can mean the difference between life and death."

Ajay shuddered. What kind of a life did Artemis have?

"Get used to fear, Ajay. Because something tells me that hiding from my family won't be the worst of our problems."

Lying in his makeshift bed, Ajay heard Artemis' words over and over again. He felt a sense of foreboding. Could something worse really be on it's way?

Over a thousand miles below the Earth's surface, Holly Short shivered in her sleep.

Fear was contagious.

I've only one thing to say: read and review.

-Spinnika


	13. Too Much Magic!

Hello again. Here's another chapter but I want at least ten reviews before I publish the next one! ;)

* * *

Ajay was walking along the the vast lawns that stretched from Fowl Manor like a magnificent green carpet.

Artemis' parents were out shopping with the twins and Butler was working out in the gym so there was no chance of him being seen and mistaken for Artemis.

Ajay turned to look up at the window he knew was Artemis' bedroom's. He thought he saw a curtain twitch as something moved behind it. Maybe Artemis had been watching him. Ajay shivered at the thought of those blue and brown eyes watching him silently. Although he was obviously more powerful and physically gifted than Artemis, Ajay was secretly scared of him. How could human of his age have beaten such dangerous and powerful adversaries with nothing but sheer superior intellect?

"Artemis isn't the only one with talents!" he told himself angrily. "I can use magic for my own needs. I don't need to be as smart as Artemis!" As if to prove this to himself, Ajay thrust out his hand and began concentrating. He could feel the lovely wild rush of magic course through his body at his call. He could feel it building up in his hand as he...

* * *

Artemis was sitting on his bed thinking about Ajay. He had always been secretly envious of Ajay and his magic. How wonderful would it be use magic anytime he felt like it! Artemis had once obtained magic himself on one of his adventures with the fairies. Unfortunately for him, he dried up his secret stash of magic in an attempt to heal his mother a year previously. Still, Artemis had never forgotten the wonderfully enticing sensation of magic swirling inside his body. He would do anything to have it back. This lead his thoughts back to Ajay again and he stood up, planning to continue spying on the unsuspecting boy walking on the lawns.

But Artemis had only taken one step towards the window when a deep echoing boom shook the room. Literally. Artemis tumbled to the ground as the floor shifted beneath his feet. The floor slanted sickeningly to the right and Artemis felt himself sliding helplessly along with it.

_What's going on?_ he thought wildly as he slammed into the wall, sprawling against it.

"I've got to get out of here!" he gasped aloud, watching bits of furniture go tumbling past him.

Artemis struggled to his feet only to be knocked to the ground a moment later by a cart-wheeling desk chair. Deciding it was safer to crawl, Artemis began to work his way over to the door. Every now and then, a piece of furniture would slam painfully against him. The floor was still tilting like the deck of a ship.

Artemis was only a couple of metres away from the door when he heard it. A deep rumbling groan that seemed to come from the depths of the house itself. Any ordinary teenager would have dismissed the sound as some large piece of furniture toppling downstairs. But Artemis knew better.

_It's the foundations crumbling._ He thought grimly as he stumbled towards the door.

_The house will collapse any minute._

Artemis reached the door and grasped hold of it as the floor turned almost vertical. He swung precariously from the door, only just managing to keep hold of it. He sighed with relief as the floor rightened itself. But the relief was short lived. Artemis never saw the large silver cabinet that slid his way. He remembered a sudden, blinding pain as it made contact, then he knew no more.

* * *

Ajay was lost in the concentration needed for working magic. He could feel the magic building up inside him and relished the moment. Then he let it loose. He had only been planning to use his magic for something small. Maybe levitate a leaf or two. He would only need a small amount of magic for that but Ajay could not resist letting it all out at once. He didn't resist as it poured out of him in waves, flooding everything around him. With his eyes tightly closed, Ajay never saw the damage his tidal wave of magic had done until it was too late.

It was the noise that first wakened him from the dreamy state the magic had left him in. At first the noise was a faint, irrelevant but annoying noise in the background. Then it grew to a crescendo and he opened his eyes. What he saw horrified him. Fowl Manor was crumbling in on itself! It took him a few minutes of horrified staring for a single terrible fact to dawn upon him.

Artemis was in there!

* * *

I know, I know. The suspense is probably killing you, but I won't publish another chapter until I get at _least _ten reviews. More would be even better! Thanks, to all those who have encourage me and tried to help me write better. It's a big help. :)

-Spinnika


	14. Butler, No!

Just finished reading TAC a couple of nights ago. Spent all my pocket money buying the book. But it was worth it. Artemis is worth every coin I own! :)

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, guys. Keep it up!

* * *

Butler emerged from the trees surrounding the Fowl property. He had gone out for a quick jog around the perimeter. Artemis thought he was still in the gym, but, lately, Butler had grown bored with weights and taekwondo moves. He had thought it would be a good idea to get his muscles moving and scout the perimeter at the same time. No need to bother Artemis. He was safe where he was. But Butler was only three kilometres out when he heard a noise that shook the ground beneath his feet. Groaning inwardly to himself he thought:

_It _has _to be Artemis. I should have know he would get himself into to trouble. Even in his own house he's done something terrible to himself._

On the outside, Butler was as impassive as always. But on the inside his thoughts and feelings were in turmoil. Already, being a trained soldier, he had figured Artemis must have accidentally set off an explosion on a _very _large scale. The fact that Butler had managed to feel the shockwave from here scared him.

_Artemis has probably gone and seriously injured himself. And it's my fault for leaving him alone!_

Bursting from the trees, Butler charged toward Fowl Manor.

_Funny,_ Butler thought. _I should be able to see it now. _

Perched on top of a hill with its sweeping green lawns, Fowl Manor was not an easy place to miss. And yet, Butler still could not see it even if he craned his neck upwards. Butler felt his heart beat automatically speed up as fear enveloped him. Quickly, he calmed himself. Panicking now would only hurt Artemis more.

When Butler reached the top of the hill where Fowl Manor usually perched, he was greeted with a terrible sight. Fowl Manor lay in ruins before him. Bits of the wreckage stuck up like knives in the blood red sky.

_No one could have lived through that. No one. Artemis is gone._

Butler felt like crying. He had failed. He had left his charge alone for ten minutes and Artemis had managed to get himself killed in that time. Sinking to his knees, Butler was about to break down when he spotted a tiny figure moving over the wreckage, crying out faintly. Butler stared hard. The figure was very far away but Butler could recognise his principal anywhere. Even from a distance he could see Artemis' normally neat jet black hair blowing wildly in the wind.

_Artemis is alive!_

Butler began to run towards the wreckage and the tiny figure moving among it. As he drew closer, he could make out what the figure was screaming so loud.

"...Artemis!"

Butler stopped dead. What was Artemis doing? Maybe he was suffering from shell shock. Whatever it was Artemis was not himself.

Quickly, Butler started forward again. Artemis needed help. As soon as possible.

* * *

Ajay's POV

I stumble through the wreckage. Artemis must be here somewhere. I don't risk using my magic to move the massive chunks of debris that bar my way. Who knows what damage my magic will do?

"Artemis!"

I call again, but there it no response. I kneel down and wrap my arms around a massive piece of plaster from the walls. I heave but it doesn't budge. Suddenly I notice a gap between the plaster and a fragment of twisted metal. It's about my size. Carefully, I manoeuvre myself into a position directly above the small gap. Taking a deep breath, I let go of the chunk of metal supporting me.

For a short, breathless moment I fall then I land in something soft. It's to dark to see so I feel around and notice that I'm sitting on a heap of insulation from the roof. I brush the soft material away and whisper

"Artemis!"

Again, there is no response. But as I begin to crawl forward on my hands and knees, I hear a loud crunching above me. Someone is walking over the rubble above me! I quickly lie down and curl myself into a ball. Whoever it is mustn't know I'm here.

To my horror, I hear the crunching stop directly over my head. Then a voice cuts through the heavy blanket of silence that surrounds me.

"Artemis? Are you in there?"

It's Butler! He must have been on one of his afternoon jogs and missed the destruction of Fowl Manor. Lucky for him.

"Artemis I know you're in there! I saw you from the hill. Come out now or I'm coming in!"

I stay silent but inside I'm laughing. How could Butler fit inside that tiny gap? I could barely get in.

Then there is a loud groaning noise and I understand. Butler isn't going to use my way of getting in. Butler is going to use _Butler's _way of getting in.

Light punches through as Butler lifts the gigantic chunk of plaster that I'd previously found impossible to move.

"There you are."

Butler says as he looks down on me. Desperately, I try to get away but Butler quickly bends down and lifts me out of the hole.

"No! Butler, you don't understand!"

I cry as I struggle to get out of Butler's grip.

"It's alright, Artemis. You're just a bit shell-shocked. That was some renovation you gave the house."

"But, Butler, you don't understand! I'm _not _Artemis! I'm...I'm..."

"Just relax, Artemis. I'm going to put you to sleep. When you wake up everything will be fine."

I feel a sharp pain in my side.

"No..."

I groan

"Not sedative..."

The last thought I have before the sedative takes hold of my system is:

_What is Artemis going to do now?_

_

* * *

_

Well, guys, I suggest you find a cure to suspense because you'll be needing it. :)

Again, keep up the reviews. I need them!

-Spinnika


	15. Someone to Save

Hi people! I know it's been a while since I updated but I've got a life to live, places to see. I've been planning to write this for some time, but I haven't been able to get on to it before now. Anyway, I'd better get on with the story. I'm sure you've been waiting for it for a long time!

* * *

Artemis groaned. He had begun the slow, painful journey back to consciousness.

He was awake but he kept his eyes closed. Instead, he used his other senses to tell him as much about the immediate environment as possible before he opened his eyes. There wasn't anyone near him, his ears told him. He couldn't hear any breathing besides his own. His sense of touch informed him that he was lying on something incredibly hard and cold. There was a terrible pain in his head. It wasn't the dull ache of a headache, (although Artemis suspected he would develop one in a few hours), it was the sharp pain of a physical injury.

He forced his eyes open. It didn't make much of a difference. It was too dark to see. Carefully feeling the air above him so that he wouldn't do any more damage to his already injured head, Artemis sat up. Immediately, he felt a wave dizziness and had to fight to keep his eyes open. The pain in his head increased and Artemis reached his hand around and felt the back of his head. His hair was soaked in a wet sticky substance and when he took his hand away he saw it was blood.

As Artemis stared at the blood on his hand a sudden urge to lie down and sleep overtook him.

_Abnormal sleepiness. A symptom of concussion._

He thought dreamily, still staring at the blood on his hand. The scarlet blood seemed to blur before his eyes.

_Blurred vision. Another symptom._

Artemis slipped sideways onto the ground. An overwhelming urge to sleep overtook him. He would have gladly complied to escape the pain which was reaching an almost unbearable level, but something was nagging at his conscience. Something important. Artemis tried to remember what had happened before he had passed out. But it was like someone had dropped a veil across his mind. Try as he might, Artemis couldn't remember any of the events that had taken place before his subsequent fainting.

_I can't even remember my own name._

He realised with a jolt. And it was true. Artemis could remember things like what the sky was and what colour grass was but he couldn't remember his own name, age or any other fact about himself or his family if he had one.

_I have to pull myself together if I want to survive. If I am to somehow find my memory, I can't afford to got to pieces like this._

Artemis thought determinedly. Pushing himself back into a sitting position, Artemis reached back around his head and felt the damage. Even without a mirror he knew it was a serious injury. If it was bad enough to give him concussion and possibly amnesia, then it was no laughing matter. Sure enough, by the amount of blood in his hair and splattered on the ground he knew that if he wanted to survive he'd have to get to a doctor. Soon.

Staggering to his feet, still sick from dizziness, Artemis began to search for a way out.

* * *

Ajay's POV

White. Everything around me is white. The sheets. The walls. The floor. Everything. I'm in a hospital. There are people around my bed but they haven't noticed I'm awake yet. I don't care. All I can think about is Artemis. He was probably dead by now. Because of me. If I hadn't lost control of the magic… _Again_ ….

And now Butler had brought me here, acting on the belief that I was Artemis. There was nothing wrong with me. Of that I was sure. I was just a bit tired, that's all. Artemis was the one that needed help. Not me.

Suddenly, my thoughts are interrupted by a shout.

"Mum! Mum! Look, he's awake!"

Beckett is jumping up and down, pulling his mother's sleeve and pointing wildly. Quickly, I try to pretend to sleep but…

"Artemis, honey. How are you feeling?"

I look up at all the faces peering at me. There was Butler, the twins, Artemis' mother and Captain Holly Short dressed as a human, her pointed ears covered by a large beanie.

I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

"The doctor says you're going to be fine, sweetheart. Don't worry about the house, your friends at the LEP have agreed to come in and repair the whole thing. It may take a while, but your friend Foaly has assured me that it can be done with their "highly advanced" machinery. Unfortunately, they can't get here until a few days; something about visas. But don't worry, there's no chance that your father will find out. The LEP conveniently caused some disruption with one of his more larger companies and he had to go sort it out. Foaly says it'll take him several days to sort things out and in that time they'll have Fowl Manor up to it's usual standards."

I listen intently to Artemis' mother's speech. Suddenly, I have an idea. I'll have a much better chance of finding Artemis if there's an LEP squad helping! But then I hear the part about visa problems and my heart sinks. When Artemis' mother is finished, I cry

"Isn't there any way the LEP team can get here now? They have to be here now!"

"Artemis, it's only a matter of days," Butler says "Fowl Manor will be up and running in three days, no more."

"No! You don't understand!" I cry "It _has _to be now. If it's not now, it's to late!" I finish leaping out of bed.

"Artemis! What are you doing?"

Butler says, angrily. He tries to push me back in bed, but I dodge out of the way and begin to run.

"I have to get to Fowl Manor!" I yell as I dash down the ward. "Or it's to late!"

Everyone except Butler sits staring at me, dumbstruck. Butler, however, starts to give chase. But I've got a head start. I dash down ward after ward, corridor after corridor until finally I reach the lobby. Ducking and swerving around doctors in white coats and nurses carrying white towels, I finally reach the door. Turning to look back, I see Butler embroiled in a group of surgeons in latex gloves. Grinning, I turn to leave but stop as Butler's shout reaches my ears.

"Artemis! What are you doing? Where are you going?"

Turning back I say

"To Fowl Manor. There's someone I've got to save."

I turn and dash out the door. Then a thought comes to me. Doubling back, I reach the doors again and shout

"And don't call me Artemis!"

For the second time I dash through the doors. This time I don't return.

* * *

Well, I hope that was long enough for you. So, what do you think will happen next? Will Ajay save Artemis? Will Artemis *gasp* die? I'll let you know in the next chapter after I've let you chew your nails in suspense for a bit :)

~ Spinnika


	16. Close Call

Top of Form 1

Books » Artemis Fowl » **Artemis and Ajay**

Author: Spinnika

Rated: K+ - English - Adventure/Supernatural - Reviews: 106 - Published: 03-11-10 - Updated: 01-09-11

id:5809348

Bottom of Form 1

Well, guys, here's a new chapter. It's pretty long, you'll be pleased to know. And in this one I thought I'd introduce a new character. Tell me if you like him in your reviews.

* * *

Artemis shoved aside some corrugated iron and stepped out into fresh air. It had taken him several minutes to navigate his way through the wreckage that, until recently, was his home. But of course, Artemis had no way of knowing that. The blow to his head had been hard enough to knock the past memories out of his head better than any mind-wiping devices.

Every minute seemed to increase the amount of pain in his head and Artemis didn't think he could stand much more. He was all ready pressed to his limits as it was.

Stumbling forwards, Artemis somehow managed to reach the bottom of the Fowl Manor grounds without passing out. He gazed down the majestic hill that upheld Fowl Manor. The beautiful Irish countryside swam before his eyes as his vision became more and more blurry. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Artemis started downwards.

Halfway down the hill Artemis fainted. The abominable pain in his head became too much. In fact, it was amazing he'd made it this far. Most people's brains would have automatically shut down if they'd somehow obtained such a grievous injury to the head. But Artemis was different. He'd been different since the day he was born. Artemis' brain was not like other's. When he'd realised how much danger he was in, Artemis' brain had resisted the natural urge to shut down the body's primary functions and had instead begun running through the possible solutions to Artemis' dilemma. But, like all things, Artemis' fantastic brain had a limit. Artemis had stayed awake as long as possible before this limit was reached, but eventually he could take it no more. With a final strangled sob of pain, Artemis sank to the ground and fell thankfully into the dark fathoms of unconsciousness.

Then, gravity took a hold. Artemis' inert body began rolling down the rest of the hill. Luckily, the grass was soft and did no damage to his injured head. Finally, he reached the base of the hill. Artemis rolled to a stop facing the sky. His face looked awfully pale in contrast with the vibrant colours of nature around him. Blood still leaked from the terrible wound on the back of his head. With every pulse of his heart more of his precious lifeblood seeped from his body.

Les Sheehan was a young Irish fisherman who enjoyed travelling to various parts of Ireland to practise his life's trade. Although, with modern technology, fishing was not something Les needed to do out of necessity, he still enjoyed fishing the old-fashioned way. He disapproved of the new modern ways of fishing that made it quicker and easier. He thought that real fishing could only be achieved by a steady hand and lots of patience.

As it was, Mr. Sheehan happened to be in the town that was near where Fowl Manor stood. Young Les was out for a spot of afternoon fishing when he became lost in the unfamiliar landscape. Instead of finding water, he found trees and bushes. Eventually, he found a long black road that wound it's way through the trees like a black snake. Quickly, he stepped onto it, not wanting to become lost in all those identical trees again. After around ten minutes the road took a sharp turn and began heading up a towering hill.

Although he was sure this did not lead back to town, Les' curiosity was piqued. He walked towards the hill but just as he reached the base, he saw a small figure sprawled on the ground just off the side of the road. Les hurried off the side of the road toward the figure. As he neared the still form on the ground, Mr. Sheehan saw it was a boy. He lay on the ground with one arm out stretched and the other across his stomach. Les felt his heart jump into his mouth when he saw the dark red stain that covered the grass around his head like some grotesque halo.

Falling to his knees beside the boy, Les quickly checked his pulse. It was faint and irregular, but present. Gently, he rolled the boy onto his side to asses the damage. Les had taken a First Aid course at his university and knew the basics of wound assessment and care. Even his inexpert eye could see the damage was bad. Les didn't know how much blood the boy had lost, but judging by the amount of it in the grass, he could tell it was a lot.

Climbing to his feet, Les gently lifted the boy into his strong, muscle-hardened arms. Turning back to the road, he began hurrying down it as fast as he could without hurting the boy. Les had seen a medical centre when he'd first arrived in the town and that was where he intended to go. This boy needed help and quickly if he was going to live through this ordeal.

"Is he going to be ok, Doctor?" Les asked anxiously as he and the doctor strolled down one of the hospital's many whitewashed walls.

It wasn't the same hospital that Ajay had found himself in a few hours earlier. Butler had taken Ajay to an expensive private hospital about two hour's drive from here. Les had taken Artemis to the local medical centre that he'd spotted on his arrival.

"I don't know. The wound was pretty serious. A bad skull fracture at least." the doctor replied, scribbling frantically on his clipboard. "Who are you, anyway? His father?"

Les opened his mouth to reply that he was most definitely not Artemis' father but stopped as a thought came to him.

When he'd found Artemis, there hadn't seemed to be any parent around. In fact there were no adults within a kilometre of that spot. So if he claimed to be no relative of Artemis' the boy might be left alone with parent or guardian to watch over him. Even worse, if he told the doctor that he wasn't Artemis' father then the doctor might think he was some felon who'd attacked an innocent boy on the sidewalk. Then, he, Les would be charged with child abuse and possibly sent to jail!

All these thoughts passed through Les' head in less than a second. He opened his mouth the second time and said:

"Uh...Yeah, yeah, I'm his father."

"Oh, good." said the doctor, "You'll be knowing his name then?"

This stumped Les for a minute before he blurted out the first name that came into his head.

"Lucas! Uh...Yeah, that's his name."

"Indeed." said the doctor, peering at Les over the top of his glasses. "And you name is...?"

"Les. Les Sheehan."

"Ok, I'll need you to write down few details..."

"Then can I see him?"

The doctor looked doubtful. He's had a severe ordeal. Maybe it's best if we leave him alone."

"It'll only be quick, I promise." Les looked pleadingly at the doctor.

The doctor sighed.

"Technically, you're not allowed to see someone after a general anaesthetic operation, but maybe I can pull a few strings."

"Thank you, doctor!"

After ten minutes of filling out boring hospital forms, Les was allowed to see Artemis. He slipped quietly into the room and sat down. Artemis was lying in bed, his face a shade paler than death. Only a few dark strands of hair were visible beneath the white bandages that covered Artemis' head like a turban.

Les sat looking at the boy he'd found so close to death. After a while he began to speak.

"Well, I know you can't hear me but I've gotta tell you a few things anyway. First of all, your name is now Lucas Sheehan and I'm your dad. I know, kinda strange, huh? But what else could I do? I couldn't just leave you there! You were, like, dying and I had to do something! I couldn't just..."

Les trailed off as he realised how stupid this must look if someone was watching him. Talking to an unconscious boy! What _was _he thinking? Why hadn't he just told the truth and been done with it? Someone would have eventually realised that he hadn't attacked the boy and then he would've been free to do whatever he wanted!

But although these thoughts rushed through Les' head, Les knew the real reason why he'd lied to the doctor. It was because he'd taken a liking to the boy he'd rescued and Les didn't want him to be left alone without a parent. Suddenly, Les came to a decision.

"As soon as you wake up you can tell me who your parents are and I'll take you to them." Les told the sleeping Artemis.

He stood up and patted Artemis' cold hand.

"Don't worry, we'll find your parents."

* * *

Ok, do you like Les? Should I make him a main character? I've got a few ideas set aside for him.

Tell me your opinions! And keep those reviews flowing!

~Spinnika


	17. I Want In!

Hey, guys! Here's chapter 17, as promised! Ok, in this chapter I thought I'd reintroduce the fairies. I was reading through what I've done so far and I realised that the fairies have been kind of dormant for most of the story. So, I think it's time they make their presence known! ;)

Anyway, I just want to say thanks to Beckett Simpleton who has been one of my most faithful reviewers. Thank you! Speaking of reviews, I saw that my story is approaching 100 reviews! Please help me reach 100, it's on 98 right now!

* * *

Holly stood shifting her feet nervously in Trouble Kelp's office. The Commander had called her to his office for no apparent reason and, naturally, Holly was feeling slightly nervous about this.

A noise outside caused her to turn her head towards the door. Foaly trotted over the threshold, eyes on his hooves. Holly raised her eyebrows in surprise. She'd been expecting to see Trouble. Foaly looked up from the floor and took a few steps back in surprise. He obviously wasn't expecting to see Holly either.

"What are you doing here?" he asked incredulously.

"What are _you _doing here?" Holly countered.

"Well, I asked first." Foaly replied.

"Fine." Holly sighed "I was called up here by Trouble himself. I've no idea why I'm here."

"Same."

Just then Trouble walked in. He walked past them without a word and sat in the chair behind his desk. Holly sank into the chair opposite Trouble's. The desk sat between them like a barrier.

"Well?" she asked,

Trouble glanced up at her, his large purple eyes regarding his top recon captain.

"I summoned you and Foaly here because a certain..._incident..._has been brought to my attention. Captain, you were sent to Ireland to investigate an irregular magic burst, am I correct?

Holly ducked her head. "That's correct, sir."

"And at your debriefing you stated that the situation was under control and all possible dangers had been neutralised, is that also correct?"

"Yes, it is." Holly didn't like the way this was going. Trouble was big on formality at the office but even he wasn't this solemn. Also, Trouble's tone sent warning bells ringing in her head. He sounded angry, but determined not to show it.

"Then why in the _hell -" _Trouble roared, abandoning all pretence of indifference. " - has there been several reports of an expensive manor belong to a certain _Artemis Fowl Sr _collapsing for no apparent reason!"

"Well...we were g-g-g-oing to tell you!" Foaly stammered, more than intimidated by the deathstare Trouble was giving him.

Trouble ran his fingers through his hair, trying visibly to calm down.

"How did this happen?" he said switching his gaze to Holly.

"We're not sure yet, but we've got people working on it. I've been to see Artemis. Apparently he was the only one of his family present during the collapse."

Trouble glanced sharply at Foaly who nodded his head almost imperceptibly.

"And...and you think that coincidence do you?" he said, voicing both his and Foaly's thoughts.

"No, I don't." Holly said, resting her elbows on Trouble's desk and staring him straight in the eye. "If there's one thing I've learnt from working with Artemis Fowl II it's: there's no such thing as coincidence."

Trouble nodded. "I know what you mean."

"So, permission to investigate further, sir?" Holly asked.

Trouble sighed. "Ok, permission granted, Holly."

"Thanks, Trouble."

"And God help you if you get more trouble than you bargained for."

Holly and Foaly left Trouble's office, Holly with a big grin plastered all over her face. Foaly shoock his head and smiled.

"I should have seen this coming." he said "If Artemis Fowl is involved, Holly Short's the elf for the job."

Holly pushed auburn strands out of her eyes. "That's right. If there's danger ahead, I want in!"

Foaly shook his head again. "You're starting to sound like Trouble. Julius would have been proud of you."

"Thanks, Foaly."

* * *

Sorry, for the shortness of the chapter. Um...no pun intended. So, again, reviews appreciated. I want to break a record!

Thanks, guys!

~ Spinnika


	18. Who am I?

Hello again. Time to make my triumphant return!

* * *

Artemis slowly opened his eyes. For a second, all he could see was a blur, then everything reasserted itself around him, forming a typical hospital room. He sat up and, automatically, his brain analysed all the details available to him. Smooth, metal bedside table. Large, white unadorned walls. Greyish green curtain hanging in front of his room, cutting him off from the outside world. Artemis was already searching for alternative escape routes when he pulled himself up short.

_What am I doing? What happened to me?_

These thoughts chased each other through his head before another, more terrifying thought occurred to him.

_Who _am _I?_

The more he thought about it, the more he realised that he didn't know the answer.

_Alright, _he told himself, _I need to go through the facts I _do _know slowly. I'm in a hospital room. I'm...Wait, hospital room? Why...?_

Suddenly, in a agonising wave of memories, he recalled waking up trapped beneath the wreckage of a house. He remembered the sickening ache in his skull. He remembered the blood on his hand, in his hair.

Compulsively, he reached behind him and felt the back of his head. The rough feel of bandages brushed against his fingertips. He became aware of pain in his head. It was far away but present. He got the feeling that the pain would have been a lot worse, but it was being held back by something.

Artemis glanced around him and saw a saline drip taped to his arm. He could see liquid dripping down the tube into his arm from the clear plastic bag that hung over his head. Artemis considered removing the drip from his arm but dismissed the thought; it would probably do more damage than good.

Artemis heard footsteps outside and quickly lay down again. It might be interesting to hear what these people had to say before they realised he was awake. Artemis closed his eyes just as a big, tough looking figure ripped the curtain back. The burly man stepped into the hospital room and was quickly followed by a harassed looking nurse.

"Sir, you can't come in here. It's against the rules."

"I'm his...uh, uncle. Can't I come see my favourite nephew?"

Artemis started, then froze, hoping no one saw him. When no one exclaimed in surprise, he relaxed again.

_So, this man's my uncle. If these two keep talking I'll be able to find out more about my past._

Artemis opened his eyes a fraction, peering out through his eyelashes.

The nurse eyed him doubtfully. "You look nothing like Les Sheehan."

The man jerked with surprise and a frown crossed his face momentarily then was gone. "Sorry?"

The nurse set her clipboard down and began checking Artemis' drip, talking as she did so.

"Les Sheehan. His father. He came by here earlier. If you're this boy's uncle, that would make you two brothers, right? Unless you're related to Mr. Sheehan's wife..."

The man jumped in quickly. "Yes, the boy's mother is my sister. I just came to pick him up from the hospital."

The nurse frowned. "That's not what I heard. Mr. Sheehan was going to take him home."

"Well, there's been a change of plans." the tall man said, shortly.

Artemis lay curled on the bed, listening to every word of the interesting conversation taking place above him. He was suspicious of the mysterious man claiming to be his uncle. When Artemis heard the nurse mention Les Sheehan, his apparent father, the rough looking man didn't seem to recognise the name.

_That would make either him or this Les Sheehan character an imposter. Or maybe both. _Artemis thought.

Artemis might not remember his name or his past, but he was certain that the man arguing with the nurse above him was not his uncle.

* * *

Ajay's POV

I flinch as another train roars past me. The wind from the speeding train whips my black hair around my head. I push the hair out of my face and turn and glanced impatiently at the clock for the tenth time in the past minute. My train is due in ten minutes, but it seems like I've been waiting for an hour. It's late at night, I've been travelling all day and I'm aching all over. I glance nervously over my shoulder, scanning the jostling crowds of people for Butler. Call me paranoid, but there is no way I am going to let Butler stop me now.

When I'd made my wild dash from the hospital, Butler had attempted to follow me. It should have been easy for him to find me, but he was labouring under the impression that I was Artemis. He was predicting my movements as if I was Artemis, making the decisions and choices Artemis would make. But I was Ajay, not Artemis. I'd swapped my hospital pyjamas for a t-shirt, jeans and jacket as soon I had pick-pocketed enough money to buy them. So now I am just another obnoxious teenager among many. Let Butler find me now. He's looking for a suited teenager in a limo. I look like a street rat with an attitude. It's the best disguise I could use to give Butler the slip.

Still, I can't help but keep a constant lookout for Artemis' bodyguard. He's the best in the business, he still might manage to track me.

Finally, my train roars out of the tunnel and screeches to a stop at the station. A mass of people surges forwards to board the train and I am swept along with them. There is the usual awkward pushing and shoving at the doorway, as people try to board and others try to leave at the same time, then I am on the train.

I sit down in an empty booth by the window. I stare out the window and see my forlorn reflection gazing back at me. I pull my black fringe back and examine my face in the window. I really do look just like Artemis, despite the major clothing differences and my general grubbiness. I feel my pale skin and rub around my eyes. Suddenly, I start and examine my eyes again. They are a dark blue. Blue. I cast my thoughts to my creator, Artemis. I can picture his face vividly in my mind because it so closely resembles my own. But there is one difference. We are the same in every way except our eyes. I am a replica of Artemis' original, unaltered form. Which means I have two blue eyes instead of only one. The real Artemis has one blue eye and one hazel eye. I remember Artemis saying something about him switching an eyeball with Holly Short during some time-travelling episode of his life. The eyeball thing had occurred as a side-effect of the time-travel. Which means that his hazel eye is not actually his. I have Artemis' original features, not his altered ones.

I sit back in my seat and wonder if my discovery of the one difference between Artemis and I is a good or a bad thing. I decide it is a good thing. If I want to be mistaken for Artemis, I can easily hide my eyes with my hair. But if I want to prove I am not Artemis, I can use my eyes as verification.

I feel my eyelids begin to close as fatigue takes over. The train will not arrive at my stop for several hours so I lean my head on the cold glass of the window and let myself slump in my seat. Sleep is immediate.

* * *

Artemis lay in bed thinking. It was night, almost 2: 30 am. His "uncle" had left hours ago, promising the indignant nurse that he would be back tomorrow to pick Artemis up. The nurse had objected, saying that Les Sheehan was due to visit tomorrow. But she eventually gave in, although she did not seem entirely convinced that the tall man really was Artemis' uncle. Artemis didn't believe it either.

_But why would someone want to pretend to be my uncle? _Artemis' brilliant brain came up with the answer at once.

_To kidnap me. It would be easy to just pretend to be my guardian and take me from the hospital. No one would question my own uncle taking me home._

Artemis frowned as a new thought occurred to him.

_If my theory is correct, and I get the feeling it is, then why was my would-be kidnapper being so clumsy? He didn't even have a proper cover story prepared._

Again, his brain supplied the answer seconds later.

_He's in a hurry. He's desperate. He has to do this quickly before I wake up and blow his cover. Of course, the smart thing to do in this situation is to notify the police. But if I don't know who my real parents are, how can they take me seriously? They'll just assume that I have amnesia..._

Artemis sighed and shook his head. That was exactly the problem. He _did _have amnesia. He couldn't recall a thing about himself. He didn't even understand how he was able to make all these deductions.

_I must be some kind of genius. _he thought, even more intrigued by his former identity.

_What I need to do is locate someone who can help me. Someone who might have some clue as to who I am. _

Artemis considered asking the nurse but then remembered how she didn't seem to know much about him either. Thinking back on the past conversation, he had a sudden brainwave. Les Sheehan! The mysterious man claiming to b his father. Surely _he _must know who Artemis really was! Even if the man really was an imposter, he might be willing to help Artemis. Artemis remembered his would-be kidnapper's reaction when the nurse had mentioned Les Sheehan. A wise saying floated up from his subconscious.

_The enemy of my enemy is my friend._

_I've got to find this Les person, _Artemis thought, this time quite sure of himself.

_The man is coming to pick me up tomorrow, so I have to leave now before he gets the chance._

Artemis rolled out of his bedcovers and cautiously slid his legs over the side of the bed. He flinched as the cold floor touched his bare feet. Slowly, he stood, testing his legs carefully, seeing if they could take his weight. Artemis swayed and almost fell at first, then he found his balance and walked carefully round to the IV. Using knowledge of medical equipment he didn't know he had, he deftly detached the tube from his arm and turned off the IV. He squeezed his arm until the bleeding stopped and then turned and peered around the curtain, checking for any night-shift nurses. Seeing none, Artemis slipped out of his room and set about finding his way out of the huge hospital. This proved harder than he first thought, as he soon became lost in the many white halls of the hospital. Frustrated, Artemis searched for a map of the medical facility and found one taped to the wall outside an office. Quickly memorising the hospital's layout, Artemis soon found himself in the reception area. Artemis glanced round for the receptionist, but, surprisingly, there wasn't one. This small fact sent alarm bells ringing in Artemis' head but he ignored them. Feeling nervous, he pulled open the glass doors and a rush of cold wind hit him fall in the face. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, Artemis stepped forward just as rough hands grabbed both his arms, jerking him backwards.

"Going somewhere?" a rough voice snarled in his ear.

* * *

Now hopefully _that _was long enough for you. Four Word pages long. 1962 words. I felt guilty about not updating in so long that I decided to make a really long chapter to make it up too you, my readers. And I decided to end on a cliffhanger to keep you guys waiting desperately for more! Yes, I'm evil aren't I?

Please review. This AF fanfic chapter was written, as always, by:

~Spinnika


	19. On the Trail

Hi everyone! I noticed in the comments that someone was asking how old I was. This question made me think a bit and I decided to ask a question of my own. How old do you guys _think _I am? You can answer in your reviews, and if you answer it right first, I'll give you a mention.

* * *

Ajay's POV

I jerk awake as the train grinds suddenly to a halt. Wearily, I push myself off the window and sit up straight in my seat, craning my neck to see what station we're at. Good. My stop's next. It's a good thing I woke up when I did. It'd be just my luck if I slept through my stop.

As the train rattles off again, I begin to notice that several people on the train are watching me. I can understand why they might be curious. A lonely teenager travelling long distance by train without any friends for company. Still, their gaze unnerves me and I shift uncomfortably in my seat. I stare longingly out the window, hoping to see my station appearing out of the gloom. But I know it's hopeless; we only just left the last station, mine won't be coming any time soon.

I stiffen as I feel someone slide into the seat beside me. My heart thuds painfully as I turn and face the stranger. I still feel highly uncomfortable being around ordinary human beings. Artemis and his family are the only humans I've ever come in close contact with and I wasn't planning on making a habit of it.

The stranger is tall with a rough face and scraggly beard. Despite his weather-beaten face and fierce looks, however, he smiles in a fatherly way down at me.

"Where's your parents, sonny?" then man asks in a gruff voice.

My mind whirres as I wrack my brains for an answer.

"They're...uh...at home. I'm going there now, see? From boarding school, I mean."

The man nods as he digests this.

"Strange," he mutters, "I was under the impression that most kids around these parts are on holidays."

Again I stall as I search desperately for an answer.

"Well, my school has an extended term. It's a private school and they think we'll learn more if the school terms are longer."

I pause then add a typical teenager remark for effect.

"Bit stupid if you ask me."

_There. That should stop him in his tracks._

The man looks me up and down, his eyes sweeping over my dirty clothes and grubby face.

"If you don't mind me saying so, you don't look much like a rich private school kid to me."

I gape at him, at a total loss of what to say. Then, something glimmers in the corner of my eye and I wheel round in time to see a grimy white station sign with a name printed on it in bold black letters whisking into view outside my window.

I leap to my feet, glad of a chance to flee.

"Well, uh, gotta go. My stop," I say feebly, with a vague gesture to the window.

I squeeze past the man and hurry to the doors as the grate open. I jump onto the platform, glance over my jacket collar and catch sight of the strange man who spoke to me on the train. He's watching me with hard suspicious eyes. I gulp nervously. As I watch, he pulls a mobile phone out of his pocket and speaks into it, his eyes still on me. I turn away as the train continues its dark winding passage through the gloomy tunnels.

I can't help the sense of foreboding that rises up inside me.

_What have I got myself into now? _I wonder grimly.

* * *

Artemis' POV

The man quickly dragged Artemis back inside the hospital, one hand clamped over his mouth to stop him from crying out.

At first Artemis struggled against his attacker, but then, realising he was no match for this burly man, he went limp. He heard the sound of a door being wrenched open, then the next think he knew he was in small sideroom off the main reception area with a harsh white light shining in his eyes.

"I knew it! Didn't I _tell _you he'd make a run for it!" the man holding him snarled.

"Yeah, well, how were we supposed to know?" a whiney voice behind Artemis to the left said.

"Well, you're damn lucky I was keeping a look out, you useless idiots!" the man gripping Artemis snapped, angrily.

Artemis blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. He could now make out hospital stores and wooden cupboards.

_We must be in a storeroom. _Artemis thought, numbly. He was beginning to lose all feeling in his arms because his captors crushing grip.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" a third voice asked, somewhere off to Artemis' right.

Suddenly, the pressure on Artemis' arms was released and Artemis sunk to the ground, his legs folding beneath him.

He heard his assailant make a violent move towards the third speaker, hissing "Now you listen to me, both of you. I'm in charge and you'll do what I say. You, Castor, are to see to the cameras. I want no record of our little...operation on their surveillance tapes. Rob, you and I will get out little friend here out to the car. Quietly!"

Once again, Artemis felt cruel hands seize him again and drag him forcefully upright. His vision was immediately obscured as a dark hood was pulled over his head. After that, all he could do was use his other senses to tell him what was going on. He heard the creak of a door and shivered as cold wind touched his skin. More sounds followed before he was shoved roughly inside what he presumed was a car owing to the sudden, and welcome, temperature change and the feel of leather beneath his body.

He lay curled on the car seat for what seemed like ages before the car door opened again and with a whoosh of cold air, the three men entered the car. One driving, one in the front passenger seat and one next to Artemis.

Artemis was just wondering what would happen to him next when he heard the man driving, their apparent leader and Artemis' original captor, say in a harsh voice:

"Rob!"

Artemis heard Rob shifting in the seat next to him and then gasped and struggled as something soft and suffocating was pressed against his face. Artemis didn't have to be a genius to figure out what was going to happen next. He felt suddenly light-headed and his movements became sluggish.

Eventually, Artemis accepted the inevitable and surrendered to unconsciousness.

* * *

Butler's POV

Butler slipped through the crowd with an agility that was rare for someone his size. His eyes never ceased moving; rolling in their sockets, continuously searching and scanning the people around him. Butler was looking for Artemis. He hadn't seen his charge since the boy had disappeared in the crowd hours ago. Somehow, Artemis had given him the slip. It had taken Butler many hours to finally accept this fact. Artemis had always been incredibly intelligent, but the teenager had never managed to escape Butler before. This was definitely a first.

_And it'll hopefully be a last. _the bodyguard thought grimly.

He looked away over to the left and slightly upwards and spotted the tell-tale haze in the air that proved Holly's presence. The elf had immediately volunteered herself to be part of the search party for Artemis, much to the displeasure of her commander. It had taken some convincing, but Trouble had come round in the end.

"Well, I guess you really are the only elf for the job, Holly." he'd sighed with exasperation.

"just get the job done quickly, okay?"

Holly had simply grinned and that was enough reassurance for the commander of the LEP.

And now, Butler and Holly were stuck in this accursed mass of people, trying to find some sort of trail that would lead them to Artemis.

Butler sighed and rubbed his temples. They were getting absolutely nowhere. Deliberately gazing straight at the shielded figure, Butler gestured to an empty park bench that was off the side of the footpath they were both treading. They both stepped off the footpath and sat on the bench.

"This is hopeless, Butler, and you know it." Holly's voice floated to him from the space to his right.

Butler groaned and shut his eyes.

"I know, I know," he moaned, "we have to try a new approach."

"Let's think," the elf replied, "Where would Artemis be mostly likely to go if he were in trouble?"

"Fowl Manor." Butler replied immediately.

"Well, there's our solution!"

"But why would Artemis return there now when he knows that Fowl Manor is in ruins?"

Butler asked, earnestly.

"Well, Artemis seemed practically delirious when we told him. There's a good chance that he didn't even take in what we told him."

Butler knew this was barely anything to go on, but, considering their position, they didn't have much choice but to act on the theory. With a decisive air, Butler rose from the bench and said:

"Fowl Manor it is then."

* * *

Ok. I had to finish this quickly due to prior arrangements, so that's it for now. Remember to answer my question in your reviews!

~Spinnika


	20. More Problems

Hi there. Spinnika here. Yes, I know what you're all going to say, I promised a new chapter in the next couple of DAYS, not WEEKS! Yes, I am very much aware of this fact, but, to be fair, I have had this chapter written for quite some time, but have only had the chance to post it now. I'll try to post sooner, however I need to take some time and think my plot out a bit, as I have a lot of things going on all at once, at the moment. I have Ajay's situation, Holly and Butler's quest to find the real Artemis, Artemis himself's predicament, and what's going on with the rest of the fairies downstairs? I'm trying to set some priorities; which of these do you guys want to hear about the most? Please write in the comments! For now, I'm going to work mainly with Artemis and Ajay, as they are my main characters.  
Finally, some last minute points (this is seriously the longest author's note I've written!). The people the came the closest to my age was:Mac and ireland89, but Sparrow and Beckett Simpleton (who has been one of my most loyal readers :) ) got it right on! At the time I wrote that chapter I was fourteen years old, but I'm fifteen now. :) Good job, guys!  
Lastly, I'm sorry if my chapter is short. My excuse: I wrote it on a freaking iPad!

* * *

Ajay's POV

I could really get used to this while street thing. Sure, it's rough, but two words: no expectations. No responsibility! No one expecting you to be something you're not!

I pull my jacket closer around me as a breath of freezing air ruffles my hair. My eyes are constantly moving, searching out the area, looking for anything that could be a danger to my person. Since leaving my double, Artemis, this is what my life has become. It sounds like a change for the worse, but I kind of like it. It's better than hiding in one room 24/7, always worrying that a member of Artemis' family would walk right in!

As I walk along the busy Irish street, still looking for Fowl Manor, I wonder if finding my doppelgänger is really the right thing to do. Maybe its better for both of us if I run away. Get off the radar, find a place to lie low and just be my own person. Artemis is my friend, but I want to be different! I want to be Ajay, not Artemis. But Artemis is in trouble now, another thought pops up, like a voice answering in response to my isn't just about you, Artemis is part of this as well. The very first thing to do is to locate him and get him out of danger. Once that is done, then you can have time to consider leaving this part of your life.I listen intently to what I know is the rational part of my brain. The part that thinks of priorities; needs and wants. What I find strange is that the rational part of my brain is also my selfless part. The emotional side is more about me. I find this odd because, from my experience of humans, this is inverted. The rational side of most humans is normally the cold and indifferent side. The emotional side is the part that feels for others. I shrug my shoulders. I guess it's another thing that shows I'm not human. Well, not entirely anyway.

I'm so focused on my deep thoughts that I don't see the car until it's almost too late. In the back of my mind I register a screeching noise. I'm so busy thinking that it takes me a while to realise that a noise like that obviously indicates a threat to my safely, and I whip around on the footpath, harsh reality bringing me back down to earth in a second.

A car is screeching towards me at top speed. I start to run but the car is already almost level with me. A door opens, almost hitting me as I start to run. An arm reaches out suddenly, trying to grab me off the footpath. I twist violently, just avoiding the hand. I experience a second of relief before this feeling is completely banished by the realisation that my recoil has carried me into the car's path. I feel a split second of absolute gut-wrenching terror before an explosion of agony expels all else. The car hits me along the side, sending me flying through the air. As I tumble through the air, I hear people screaming, the rush of air in my ears. Suddenly, a bone shaking impact makes my brain cloud over in pain again and my awareness of the outside world disappears for minute, as I struggle with the pain. I feel that horrible hollow, empty feeling you get when every bit of air in your body is forced from your lungs. My eyes open suddenly, seeing the world on a tilt. I lie in the middle of the tarmac, trying desperately to suck in air, like a fish out of water.

From my position on the road, I see a pair of boots stomp toward me at an angle. Alarm bells are ringing in my head, and I renew my attempts to force air into my lungs. This is the worst situation ever. Lying helpless as my enemies approach. A race against time, can I get enough air into my lungs to flee before my enemy arrives?

The boots are closer, closer. I feel despair beginning to fill me. What will happen to Artemis, if I am no longer able to help him? When Artemis most needed me, I got myself captured!

Suddenly, as though the thought itself provoked it, air comes rushing into my lungs and I feel adrenaline coursing through my veins, banishing even the terrible pain of the impact with the car and road, an example of desperate need overriding the body's need to asses it's injuries.

I jump to my feet, and within seconds I am pelting down the street, the boots thundering after me. People are staring in amazement. The boy they just witnessed being hit by a car is now running down the street like hell's angels were on his heels. I spot people yelling into phones, their eyes on me as I tear down the street, it's only a matter of time before ambulances and the police arrive. My pursuer must be aware of it too, as I hear his footsteps quicken behind me. He must want to capture me quickly before the police arrive. I can't outrun him much longer. In fact, the only reason I'm not in that car already is my head start. I risk a look behind me and am terrified at how close the man has become. I know that I will not be able to stay ahead of him long enough for the police to arrive.  
My inhuman brain runs through plans, options, alternatives, searching for something that just might save me. I search the street as I run, looking for something, anything that could help me.  
Abruptly, it hits me. The most obvious thing in the street! Crowds! Safety in numbers! I need to immerse myself in an army of unsuspecting, civilian bodyguards!

Think! I order myself. Where to crowds normally cultivate? Cramped spaces of course! This of course leads to the inevitable answer. Shops. My only way of survival.

I gasp in terror as I feel a hand brush against my jacket, searching for purchase before slipping away as I put on a burst of speed. My one chance is just ahead of me, slightly to my left. A mass of humans crowding outside a shop. The adrenaline in my bloodstream seems to move faster, building up to this one moment. The man behind me must feel it to because he somehow moves even faster behind me! Suddenly, my chance is upon me. Any time before now would be too early, anything after, too late. I veer left and dive desperately forward. The man behind me roars in anger as he makes one last attempt to grab me. The fingers scrabble against my jacket for a terrifyingly long time before they disappear, and I plough into a mass of human legs. People fall, shout, scream, drop things, but I am just happy to have escaped. I am surrounded by a protective wall of human bodies, there is no way they can take me now.

Only now, once I am safe, does my terrible injures and pain catch up to me. The adrenaline is leaving me now that my time of need is over. I can feel the impact of the car and road all over again. For the second time that day, the world tilts as the side of my head hits the floor. My vision blurs and the last thing I see before I lose consciousness is a ring of scared human faces peering down at me...

* * *

Hmmm. 1520 words on an iPad? Not bad, I think. Anyway, any tips, advice, what you want as readers, all welcome in the comments! Until next time, readers!  
~Spinnika


	21. Author's Note

Ok, ok. I just got a review from someone, DarkShadowPerfection, I think, and it made me feel so guilty for not updating in months! So, I really want to finish this story, however two things are stopping this from happening:

I have exams tomorrow and the rest of this week, that I'm supposed to be studying for now, actually!

The only typing device I have easily available at the moment is an iPad.

The good news, once my exams are over, school is over! Which means I'll have a whole month of free time, which, surprise, surprise, would mean more updates! And also, my parents ordered me a MacBook Air for my sixteenth birthday (I can drive now woo) which would of course enable me to write quicker and make longer chapters (hopefully).

One thing I'm considering doing is writing the _entire _story before updating again. I find that I write one chapter, then get caught up in a whole lot of things and only remember my story when I get an email about someone reviewing! Writing the whole story before updating would enable me to get the hardest part (the writing part) off my chest and would mean regular updates for you, but on the flip side it would mean even longer before a new update, for obvious reasons.

So, if anyone is even still reading this story (wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't, but it's my own fault so oh well) please tell me which you'd rather, although I'm leaning toward finishing the story before updating it.

And finally, as always, this chapter will be deleted once I get the next part of the story written. :)

Goodbye for now! :)

~Spinnika

UPDATE: Oh my gosh, Beckett Simpleton had a great idea! I seriously didn't think I'd be able to the write the whole thing before updating but this two chapter idea is great! Thanks Beckett! You've been one of my most loyal readers haha. So, my english and history exams are over and I'm in a study period before my geography one so I should get back to stuDYING! Almost there, guys! Update soon!

UPDATE 2: Exams are over! School is over! I feel like crying for joy! I got A+ on all my exams except science which was just A, but hey, I'm not complaining! I know, I just sounded really vain then, but I just wanted to vent my happiness on people so you guys got the brunt of it! More good news: I finally got my laptop! No more iPad! And yes, I have written the next chapter but I'm gonna work on the next few chapters before I update. That way I can have a steady updating pace. Anyway, gonna get back to work! Merry belated Christmas everyone!


End file.
